


Little Scavenger

by PriscillaPal



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality Star Wars, Armitage Hux - Freeform, C-3PO - Freeform, Canto Casino, Chancellor Palpatine - Freeform, Chewbacca - Freeform, Darth Vader - Freeform, Death Star remains, Endor, Ewoks, Exegol, F/M, First Order, First Order Ship, General Leia Organa, Han Solo - Freeform, Han Solo does not die, Jedi Council - Freeform, Jedi Knight, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Luke Skywalker Island, Mrs. Kylo Ren, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Padme Amidala - Freeform, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Princess Leia - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Rey Palpatine, Rose Tico - Freeform, Sheev Palpatine - Freeform, Snoke - Freeform, Storm Troopers, finn - Freeform, zorii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriscillaPal/pseuds/PriscillaPal
Summary: Ben Solo never had any use for the 'Little Scavenger' that his parents found in Jakku and brought home with them to be his sister. He left shortly after her arrival to train with Luke, then never came back.  Kylo Ren, however, has been ordered by Snoke to find Rey, take her to Exegol to meet Palpatine and have him marry the two of them.  But he finds that Rey is more of a handful then anticipated, since she's been living a double life of being the daughter of Han Solo and Princess Leia AND the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, during the Clone Wars.  Kylo will find that keeping her in their own time, turning her to the dark side and squelching her crush on Anakin, will be more difficult than he imagined.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTORY:**

Kylo Ren a.k.a Ben Solo, is summoned before Supreme Leader of the First Order, Snoke and told that he wants Rey brought before him.Kylo is very familiar with who Rey is, because his parents, Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo, found her on a desert planet and adopted her when she was a little girl.Kylo, at the time, had little use for the little girl that was supposed to be his ‘sister’, and only referred to her as the ‘Little Scavenger’. So he is puzzled as to why someone such as her, would be of any importance to Snoke.

He is filled in, rather quickly, about Rey’s true origins and discovers that his parents didn’t ‘accidentally’ find her.Rey’s birth parents got word to Princess Leia, shortly before they were taken from Jakku, to go there, find her and keep her true identity safe.

Kylo Ren can barely restrain his rage at the news, something Snoke is counting on, as he sends his young apprentice out to find Sheev Palpatine’s granddaughter and bring her to the First Order for Kylo Ren to train—and marry.Palpatine has expressed the wish of keeping power within his family, and that would mean having control over the children of his descendants…and any and all future Skywalker’s.Kylo comes up with a plan that will bring Rey over to the dark side quicker than anticipated…

And Rey is not the scrappy scavenger that had to grow up alone and fend for herself.Because the Solo’s found her, she was raised in a loving home.Han dotes on her, something that Kylo Ren resented and Princess Leia thought might hinder Rey when she came older, and was forced to deal with her true heritage.That time has now come, and a decision has been made that will make finding Rey, for Kylo Ren, even harder…

* * *

Kylo Ren kneeled before Snoke in the throne room, as he received his final instructions from his Master.He kept his true thoughts hidden from Snoke, those being that Snoke was a fool.Kylo Ren saw no room for Snoke in this ‘dynasty’ Palpatine was looking to build.Then again, maybe Snoke knew this and had accepted his eventual fate. 

“Once you have Palpatine’s granddaughter…her name is Rey, is it?”

“Yes.” was all Kylo Ren said.

“Well, I am sure if Palpatine had had any say in her upbringing, he would have changed her name and quickly.Once you have her, you are to take her to Exegol.There, the two of you will be married.Palpatine will perform the ceremony himself.Then, you are to bring her back here and begin training her.”

Kylo Ren now raised his darkly bowed head.

“Exegol?”

“Yes, it is a relatively unknown planet.I have something here that will help you find it.It is a hidden moon, so to speak.”Snoke told him as he reached onto the table beside him, to display an oddly shaped antique that he would call a ’Sithfinder’.

“What is that?” Kylo Ren asked.

But instead of revealing that to him, Snoke questioned him.

“Tell me about her.You two were raised as brother and sister?”

“She is not my sister.”Kylo Ren said calmly.“She was a dirty looking girl my parents said they found on a planet.They brought her home and she annoyed me.Soon I was sent to the Jedi Temple and the scavenger stayed with them.”

Snoke burst out laughing!

“My! Such resentment! I can feel it coursing through you! Well, as I said before, find her…”

“I know where she is.” Kylo Ren interrupted.Snoke eyed his apprentice.Something was off.He could usually read Ren’s thoughts but there was something else in his head.A shroud of sorts.

“You know where she is?” Snoke repeated.

“Yes.I have already made her acquaintance.”

“I do not follow you.Rey knows who you are?”

“No.” Kyle Ren replied. “It has been so long since we’ve seen one another that she did not recognize me. She thinks I am Armitage Hux.She refers to me as ‘Huxie’.”

Snake’s mouth dropped open! Or what served for him as a mouth.

“To what end did you do this exactly?”

“To make her turn to the dark side quickly.Once she realizes I have betrayed her, she will turn.To be honest, she has been trained some by my uncle and uses her power for petty reasons.Personally, I think she’s one door away from the dark side already.”

“Uh,” Snoke said, “go back to the part about your pretending to be General Hux?So it has been so long since the two of you have seen one another, that she really didn’t know you were Ben Solo or Kylo Ren?”

“She does not take part in the Resistance, something that from what I understand from her, my father insists upon.So while she has heard of us, she could not identify any of us, no.”

“And have you had intimate relations with your ‘sister’?”

“She is not my sister. And yes, her virginity was taken last weekend. I was nice.” Kyle Ren said in a droll tone.

“Good God, Ren, you are a true Sith! Well it sounds like you have everything under control indeed.How is this going to happen?”

“What?” Kylo Ren asked.

“Bringing her in?”

“She and her Resistance Friends are having a party on Endor.”

“Endor? God, the youth of today…”

“Yes and it is aboard the fallen Death Star.Once I appear, I will be recognized.I will take her with me and fly to Exegol.Of course, I will need the Sithfinder.” he stated and rose.Snoke held it out to him and Kylo Ren used the force to bring it into his hand.Snoke said nothing as Kylo Ren turned to leave.He did not like the fact that this elaborate plan had been going on and he knew nothing of it. That Ren had made sure he knew nothing of it.

Once Kylo left, he asked one of his guards to bring in General Hux.Maybe it was time to throw a wrench into his apprentice’s plans.

* * *

**THE ISLAND-**

Han could not believe that Luke had been living like this for years.Not that the island was bad, it just was so…so…

Lonely.

He didn’t want to be here himself.Han had put aside any blame for how Ben turned out, long ago.But he felt as if he was about to lose Rey.And as usual, Leia and Luke were talking Jedi voodoo and other things, that were going over his head.And Chewie’s, who had come with them and listened to all of this with his arm folded.

“I think we’re running out of time.” Leia said.“And I think that Rey’s training can be more on point if we send her back.”

“Leia,” Luke said carefully, “this has never been done that I have heard of. Don’t get me wrong, I think it could work. But if anything is changed, what happens here changes.”

“And we just tell Rey to make sure that nothing does change.She knows the basic history.” Leia replied.

“Does she?” Luke asked, his tone different.“I love Rey.We all do.But she is not what I would call a serious student.And if Ben was in front of her right now, looking to kill her, Rey would die.”

“Hey!” Han snapped, “Ben would never kill Rey! Just like he would never really kill any of us.Come on! Everyone has given up on him and it’s not right.”

Leia took a deep breath.She and Han had had this conversation many times before.And he seemed to think that if they showed Ben the same love and understanding that Rey was shown, Ben would leave the First Order and come back to them.

Leia came from a long line of fighting and resisting.Ben was lost to them. And it was long past time Han started thinking of their son as Kylo Ren and not Ben.If he didn’t, one day, it could be the death of him.

Luke felt as Leia did and the guilt ate at him daily.With Rey, he hoped for some kind of redemption.But his time to have that, had passed.They had reason to believe that Palpatine knew where Rey was and was sending Kylo Ren to bring her to her grandfather.The problem was, Rey didn’t know that Palpatine **WAS** her grandfather!

She knew she had the force flowing through her, but Rey thought both of her real parents, or maybe just one of them, had been a Jedi. And she seemed obsessed with only training on Jedi abilities that allowed her to move things or hear other people’s thoughts.

Last week, she discovered she had the power to emit electricity from her hand.

What Luke was uncomfortable with, was that Rey seemed interested in the powers that could hurt people. She didn’t want to learn all of the Jedi ways, just the ones that could be used in a fight or against an enemy.And there was much more to being a Jedi than what she thought. 

That and Han had barely forgiven him for Ben. If Rey suddenly turned to the dark side as well…

“Han,” Leia was saying, “we just want to make sure that Rey can defend herself with our son comes for her.And Palpatine will send him.It’s been so long since he’s been here, Rey probably doesn’t know what he even looks like.”

“But he knows who she is.” Luke said.“And chances are, Rey would sense his power and figure it out.”

“Let me see the book.” Leia said and Luke and her left his hut/house and began walking somewhere.Han looked over at Chewie.

“So are we supposed to stay here or or we allowed to join them?” he asked sarcastically.Chewie made it clear he was as puzzled as Han was.They decided to follow after Luke and Leia.They could not hear the conversation they were having up ahead…

“He’s angry.” Luke noted of Han.

“I know. But he’ll be even more angry if anything happens to Rey.I just hope he can one day see that we’re trying to protect our family here.”she replied as they then entered another hut of sorts.But this one looked ancient.It was lit with candles and was filled with many dusty books and artifacts.Luke walked over to a book that read ‘Shadows of The Jedi’, picked it up and opened it.He turned pages until he found the image of Anakin Skywalker, as he looked when he was young…

“Something is wrong.” Luke said, his voice rising a bit.Leia peered at the page.She could see nothing wrong.Han and Chewie entered, eyeing the decor.

“What is it?” Leia asked.

“You see how our father’s image is faded?”

“Sort of.” Leia replied.Han sensed something was up and he made his way over to them.

“What’s going on?” Han asked.

Luke stared at the image a few moments more, before setting the book down.He then faced Leia and Han.

“The book has been used already.” Luke said solemnly. 

“What do you mean it’s been ‘used’ already? How? By who?” Leia asked.Han rolled his eyes!

“Okay, I don’t get exactly what’s going on, but I sense you’re about to accuse Rey of something, right?” Han asked.

“She’s the only one that could have done this!” Luke snapped, tired of sparing Han’s feelings.“Only beings with Force powers can use this book! I thought Rey’s use of the lightening was just part of her Sith heritage accidentally coming out. Now I think Rey has used this book before.”

“You’re saying that Rey has returned to the time of the Clone Wars, before she even knew she could?” Leia asked.“How would she know to even do this?”

“I don’t know.But it looks as if she’s moving back and forth between time.Where is she now?” Luke asked.

“Okay, stop!” Han yelled. “So what if Rey is learning to protect herself by using this book and going back to the past? Weren’t you two going to do this anyway? You know, send her back?Someone there is helping her and with the way things turned out with Ben, maybe it’s better that someone else does do it!”

Leia turned away from her brother and faced her husband.She had been in the middle of these two men for years.And she would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that what had happened with Ben, came between her and Han.But they needed to get on the same side here.

“Han,” Leia said carefully, “Rey needed to tell Luke what she was doing. We need to know what she’s doing and what she’s learned…”

“So she can be used for the Resistance?” Han countered.

“What’s wrong with that? Do you like the First Order?” Luke asked sarcastically.Han moved around Leia and stood directly in front of Luke.

“My daughter is getting **REAL** training from past Jedi’s that know how to teach someone. I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

“Okay,” Leia said tiredly, “Rey is on Endor with some of the Resistance having a party of sorts.When she gets back, we’ll ask her about all of this.Let’s go now.”

Leia walked out of the temple/hut.Han tore his eyes off of Luke and followed.Chewie walked over to Luke, patted his shoulder sympathetically and left as well.But Luke did not need anyone’s pity.He stared at the image of Anakin Skywalker and saw no one but Darth Vader.What he had not fully explained to Han or Leia, is that the faded image represented one of the people Rey was interacting with.Luke did not tell her that Ben Kenobi and Master Yoda’s images, were faded as well. 

Rey was living in two worlds and had said nothing to her family about it.Why?

* * *

**ENDOR- DEATHSTAR REMAINS NOT IN WATER**

Rey tasted some of the punch and decided it needed a little more kick.She poured some strong ale into the bowl from a flask Finn had, then tasted it again with a ladle.She smiled.That was just right.Finn joined her at the punch bowl table.They were in the hangar part of the second Death Star from 30 years ago.Pieces of it had fallen on to Endor and a few natives had been killed.Honestly, he thought it was in poor taste to hold a party within rubble.

“Rey, this is a grave site.” Finn said, eying the dirt and debris.“And it’s unsanitary.”

“I know it is,” Rey said, half listening, “but I don’t want Huxie to get caught.He’s trying to break free from the Order and no one will know he’s with us out here.”

“I can’t believe Hux is willing to spy for us.” Finn said, sounding skeptical.“I mean when I knew him as a storm trooper, he seemed ambitious.Like he wanted Snoke’s job one day.”

“Well,” Rey said smiling up at him, “the love of a good woman has made him change his ways.”

Finn said nothing to that because he didn’t want to ruin Rey’s mood.But something was off about this whole thing.And he couldn’t help but feel that this party would reveal just what was ‘off’.Rey had actually invited a member of the First Order here to a party. The whole idea was dangerous as hell!

He moved away from Rey and walked over to Poe and Zorii, who looked as uneasy as he felt.Everyone else was milling around with drinks and snacks, and actually taking in the ruins of a war from 30 years ago.Poe’s eyes narrowed as they focused on him.

“Come on, Finn! How the hell could you let Rey do this?”

“You are welcome to stop her.” Finn said wryly. 

“There’s a couple of rusty pieces of wall over there! If someone just brushed against them…”

“Do you really believe that ‘Huxie’ is going to show up?” Zorii interrupted.

“I think she just wants us to meet him and get to know him.”Finn replied.

“The only thing I want to get to know is what information he can give us to bring down the Order.” Poe grumbled, sipping some punch.Zorii’s communicator binged and she pulled it out and looked at it.Her and Poe had reconnected recently and she had learned the hierarchy of the Resistance.She had all of the regard in the world for General Organa and she sensed that that bothered Rey.It was clear that the General hoped to have her daughter fighting by her side, but Rey’s interest in all of this was nil to none.

Poe was always pressuring Rey to use her abilities to help fight the Order.He practically tried to shame her.But Rey, for whatever reason, could not be shamed.She would just sigh and say that she didn’t want to end up like ‘Kylo Ren’ so it was best for mankind if she kept away.

That was the biggest load of crap Zorii or anyone else had ever heard!But if she had managed to procure Armitage Hux to spy for them, then that was a big feather in Rey’s cap.What no one knew, was that Zorii knew Hux.Before he joined the First Order and had kept in touch for intimate reasons, over the years. It had all been very casual, but Zorii was interested to know just what had made him finally realize that the Order was crap?

She looked at her communicator and saw Hux’s face.Zorii excused herself and found a corner of rubble to answer Hux in.

“Hey ‘Huxie’? I can’t wait until you get here.”

“Get out of there, Zorii!” Hux hissed.“I am not coming! Kylo Ren and more than a few storm troopers will be reaching your destination within minutes! They are probably on Endor now!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Kylo Ren stole my identity and tricked someone named Rey into a relationship! She is actually Sheev Palpatine’s granddaughter and he’s coming there to take her to him!”

“Whoa! Wait a minute, Hux, what is going on?! Rey is related to that evil Emperor guy? He died in the war!”

“You’ll find out how ‘dead’ he is if you don’t get out of there! Save yourself, Zorii!” Hux snapped before cutting the transmission off.Zorii was usually faster on her feet than this, but she found herself paralyzed by all of that information and wanting to piece it together.

Suddenly, Rose began screaming as she was looking out of a cracked window!

“First Order troops are here! Kylo Ren is with them!”

Everyone began scrambling for weapons except for Rey, who coolly sipped some punch.Poe stopped what he was doing to glare at her!

“Your ‘Huxie’ betrayed us and sicced Ren on us!”

Zorii was tempted to explain what she knew, but as she looked at Rey, she realized something: Rey was not surprised or worried in the least.Kylo Ren and the storm troopers entered the rubble and he took off his head mask and set it on the punch table.

“Hi Huxie!” Rey said sly, breathless sounding voice.“I’m glad you could make it.Why are there storm troopers here? What is going on?”

“What is going on is that I am not Armitage Hux…something your friends know but you do not.I am Kylo Ren and…”

“Yes,” Rey grinned, her voice returning to normal. “I know.”

Kylo Ren struggled to keep his face expressionless.The storm troopers looked at one another.Then they looked at the Resistance fighters.A few shrugged back at them!

“You know who I am?” he asked.

“Yes.I believe I said I did.”

Kylo Ren could feel all eyes on him.

“How long have you known?”

“Since the first time we ‘met’ in that Tatooine bar.”Rey said and sipped her drink.

“So…you allowed me to…”

“Have sex with me?The most entertaining part of that was when I pretended to be a virgin.”Rey said drolly, flinging the contents of her drink in his face! She then turned invisible, hurried behind him and kicked Kylo Ren so that he went spiraling into the snack table! Rey re-appeared, then turned to the storm troopers and waved her hand in front of them!

_“You can go back to the ship now.”_

“We’ll go back to the ship now.” one of the storm troopers told the others.

_“Tell Snoke Kylo Ren failed and is crying under a tree on Endor.”_

“Copy that!” one of the storm troopers replied and they all left.Kylo Ren recovered himself, used his Sith Powers to yank Finn forward and he began force choking him!

“Rey!” Finn gasped.

“Stop that!” Rey snapped.

“If you want to save your friends, then you will leave with me this instant!”

“You will let him go, otherwise I will tell everyone in this galaxy that you raped me by lightsaber point! I know you wouldn’t want it out that you can’t get women on your own.”

“Rey!” Poe and Rose yelled.

But Kylo Ren released Finn anyway and Rose helped him to a chair. Kylo Ren studied Rey.

“You are actually **MUCH** more interesting this way.No more pretending.We are going to meet your grandfather.He will marry us…”

Rey hit him with a charge of lightening that sank Kylo Ren to his knees! Rey looked at the others!

“Get out of here!” she yelled and Poe, Finn and the others, ran out of the rubble and back towards their ships! They had to tell General Organa what the hell was going on here!

Once they were gone, Rey released Kylo Ren from his electric torture and watched him cool off on the floor.He then slowly rose.

“Luke has taught you well.”

“Luke didn’t teach me.”was her reply.Kylo Ren eyed her.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing to you, ‘Huxie’.Just know that I am not going anywhere with you.And if you hurt any of my friends or our family, you will die.”

Kylo Ren’s smile was so wide that Rey was a bit thrown by it! She backed up a bit.

“What do you find so amusing?”

“Your delusion that some how you are better than me.We are the same, Rey. You just can’t or won’t see it.And it will be your undoing.”

“Blah! Blah! Blah…and you are under the delusion that you can force me to go anywhere with you.Leave now, ‘Huxie’, before I tell our parents that rape story.”

“They are not ‘our’ parents.They are mine.You come from elsewhere, Little Scavenger.And it is past time that you realize that.”Kylo Ren said, powering up his lightsaber and pointing it towards her.

“Do not call me that!”

Kylo Ren could feel her resentment at just that nickname, course through her.She had not mastered hiding her emotions.He could work with that on this day.

“Why? It’s true. Though, I will try not to say anything in front of your grandfather.”

“What are you talking about?Who is this phantom grandfather I supposedly have?” she asked in a snotty tone.Kylo Ren tilted his head.

“Don’t tell me you do not know? Who has been training you, Rey?”

“What grandfather?” was her reply again.

“Sheev Palpatine. You are no moreJedi than I am or was.And that is fine, Rey.Together we will make that fine.” he said, lowering his lightsaber.

“I know who that is! He’s nice! He has no powers…” she began and then clamped her mouth closed.Kylo Ren caught her faux pas and for the first time, he truly looked at her.She was wearing something rather elaborate.Something that would have cost a lot of money.And her hair looked fancy.Too fancy for some party amongst rubble on Endor.

“You have seen Palpatine?”

Rey’s answer to that was to disappear before his very eyes! Kylo Ren hurried to the spot she was in but he could not sense her anywhere! She could disappear? He was a Sith and not even he could do that! Something was wrong.And he realized he would have see his parents to find out just what was going on.And if they did not tell him what he wanted to know…

Kylo Ren chose not to think like that.The storm troopers and had flown off without him.He would contact them and tell them to turn back around to come back and get him.

* * *

**CLONE WARS TIME-**

Rey returned to the Jedi temple, said hello to some of the younglings and made her way to the meeting room, where she stood before Master Obi-Wan Kenobi andAnakin Skywalker. Anakin was now moving up so Rey had become his Padawan.

“Where were you?” Obi-Wan asked her.

“I apologize.I was studying.”

“No.You were not.” Anakin said.“You were not in your quarters. You were nowhere on the premises. You were told to go to Naboo and investigate the rape claim against Chancellor Palpatine.”

Yes, one of Senator Amidala’sformer hand maidens was claiming to have been sexually assaulted by the reputable Chancellor, while he visited Naboo.The subject matter was very delicate and Palpatine swore up and down he had never seen the girl before in his life. Padme believed the girl and wanted some kind of justice for her hand maiden. Rey had been dispatched to Naboo to talk to the girl, who’s name was Jira.Rey actually liked Chancellor Palpatine, who she had met a few times and found it hard to believe he would be so vile.

“I did go, Master.” Rey replied.Obi-Wan took over.

“Yes, Rey, we know that.Senator Amidala informed us that many of her best garments that she had left behind there at the palace, were pilfered! Along with hair barrettes! You look to be wearing one now!”

Anakin walked over to Rey and peered into her hair.Damn! He had seen Padme wear that one many times!

“Please remove that barrette.”Anakin said, holding out his hand.Rey worked up tears of remorse, removed the hair accessory and handed it to Anakin.

“Wait in your quarters until we call for you,Master Kenobi and I need to discuss your offense.”Anakin told her.Rey turned and walked away from them.She felt herself fortunate that Master Yoda had not been with them.Just one look from him could wither the strongest Jedi to the floor and beneath it!

Yes, she had taken the barrette.And neither Master Kenobi or Anakin had noticed that she was actually wearing some of Padme’s clothing at the moment! But something had happened that was unexpected.From the moment she had found Luke’s Jedi Shadow book and laid eyes upon the impossibly cute Anakin Skywalker.She had touched his image and found herself here!

Rey had figured out that somehow touching the book, or even touching Anakin’s image, had brought her here.And she was familiar with her family history…

Or her parents history, really.Leia Organa was no more her real mother than Luke Skywalker was her uncle.And while they had accepted her as family, somehow it was Han Solo that she was closest to.In many ways it was like they were both outsiders in the Skywalker family.It was only recently that Rey began to develop force powers.She had no idea how or why, but her mother felt it was important that Luke train her.

Her father hadn’t liked the idea and she knew why.Ben.Ben who had resented her as a child and then left them to be trained by Luke.

Then he just left period.

Rey sort of knew he was a bad person now, but she had paid it no mind.She had not liked him when she was little girl and his being gone meant she had his parents all to herself.But it was also then, that she realized what being Leia Organa’s daughter meant.To Leia Organa.And it was a life of sacrifice and constant battle that she herself, did not feel she was up for.

Rey had figured out some abilities herself, the main one being how to move in between the two worlds, without the Jedi Shadow book.That little trick she kept to herself.Rey returned to her room and kneeled down on a piece of fluffy carpet to meditate, something she was not good at.Her mind was always full of…

Rey suddenly gasped! She was seeing the Endor forest and Kylo Ren, who was staring straight at her!

“What are you doing here?” Rey asked carefully.“Why am I seeing you?”

“I am waiting for a transport after you left me here.” was his response.

“That is not what I asked you!”

“Where are you?” he asked.

“Never mind that! Just end whatever this is!”

“What this is, Little Scavenger is a force mind link.One that I did myself.”

“A mind link? Are you mad? When would you have had the opportunity to..”

“Oh,” Kylo Ren interrupted, “that would have been when you were moaning and wriggling about underneath me, pretending to be a virgin. Tell me where you are? I’ll come to you and then I can take you to meet your grandfather.”

“You linked us while we were having sex?!”

“That wasn’t sex, Rey.When we’re married, you’ll find out what real sex is.Where are you? I can’t quite sense you…”

Rey heard Anakin approaching and Kylo Ren could see in her mind that she was consumed by him. He ended the link and thought about what that meant.Why was so much of Rey’s mind filled with Anakin Skywalker? And when he had been around his own age?

Meanwhile, Rey rose when Anakin entered.

“I see you were meditating.” he noted.

Rey nodded.

“Yes.Master, I am sorry.I just…the Senator has so many pretty things.They were a temptation.”

“Rey, Padme’s items are ‘things’.Not important to true Jedi. You cannot allow yourself to be distracted by material objects.You have great gifts and to be honest, they make Masters Kenobi, Yoda and Windu, uneasy.”

Rey searched Anakin’s eyes.She knew that he was secretly married to Padme, so this little lecture was a bit hypocritical.But now he was hinting that she would have to leave?

“Uneasy? Are they going to ask me to leave?”

“No! Nothing like that.But your lightning force abilities…no other Jedi has them.Master Yoda thinks they could possibly be Sith based.You said you never knew your real parents?”

“No.I have vague memories of them being taken from me.I was left to fend for myself.”

“On Jakku?”

“Yes.” Rey replied.She had decided to tell the Jedi Council about the life she might have once had, if Han and Leia had not found her.

Anakin slowly put his hands on her shoulders.

“It was a Sith that killed one of our Jedi Masters, some years ago.I need to prepare you for the fact that one of your parents might have been one.”he said gently.

“Oh God!” Rey cried and Anakin pulled her into his embrace.Rey closed her eyes and melted into the cocoon of his arms, before he set her away from him.

“Master Kenobi thinks it is time we found out for sure.” Anakin told her.

“I don’t follow you.”

“We need to find out who your parents were, if that is possible.There is the very real danger of your Sith parent coming to look for you.And if they did, you would not be prepared to fight him or her.”

“What should I do?” Rey asked uncertainly.She now felt like this lie of hers had went a bit far.If what Kylo Ren told her was true, then Chancellor Palpatine was the only ‘parent’ she had here and…

Rey suddenly gasped! Anakin grabbed her shoulders to steady her!

“Rey? What is it?”

Rey said nothing.Because what she was thinking was that it was very well possible, that Palpatine’s rape tendencies had produced one of her parents! She didn’t even know if Palpatine was her grandfather through her mother or father!

She would have to go back!She would have to return to her time and find out what she needed to know.Her parents knew.Her parents and Luke.

“Rey!” Anakin now snapped, shaking her a little.“What is it? You saw something? I could sense it!”

“I…I …had a memory.One that I had never had before.My parents were taken by men.They told me to be good and they would be back.But they didn’t come back…”

“Alright.Use the force to work through it.”

But Rey pulled out of Anakin’s grip and shook her head!

“I don’t want to!” she cried out.And that was because she did have that real memory of her parents being taken.And then of being alone until Han and Leia found her.She could not imagine what would have happened to her if they had not found her.

Anakin saw tears well in her eyes and decided to back off.For now.

* * *

“Your saying she saw her parents being taken?” Obi-Wan asked Anakin.He nodded.

“I think she blocked it out somehow but something is bringing it back.” he said.

“Her powers.Anakin, it is very well possible that Siths took her parents! Was she hidden when she saw them taken?”

“I do not know.Why?” Anakin asked.

“Because they did not take her as well.Which means they do not know about her.But it is only a matter of time. We need to see what she sees.Go and get her.”

“Master, I don’t think she’s ready for that!”

“And I am sorry for that, Anakin! I truly am.But if your Padawan has Sith based origins, and I suspect she does, she could be a danger to all Jedi here.She has already stolen.Her descent to the dark side is already beginning.There is time to turn her back—and ready her for any confrontation she may have to face from a seasoned Sith.”Obi-Wan said firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**EXEGOL-**

Sheev Palpatine was not happy to meet Kylo Ren alone.

“Where is my granddaughter?” he asked calmly, wondering if Vader’s grandson was not all that his reputation lead him to believe he was.

“I was not informed that she had honed her powers as well as she had.” was Kylo Ren’s response.He tried not to take in what a total toilet this place was.The lighting was dim and there was fog, along with the stench of death in the air.This was the place that a man like The Emperor, had been living in for 30 years? He spied severed heads in a display case of sorts.He didn’t recognize any of them.

“So she escaped you?”

“Yes.But there is something else: she is someplace else.Another time or world, I cannot ascertain…”

“I am hearing a lot of ‘I can’t’ from you.Is it that you can’t or won’t?” the Emperor questioned.

Kylo Ren didn’t even blink.

“I underestimated her.”

The Emperor waited for Kylo Ren to say more but he did not.

“Underestimated her how? Snoke lead me to believe that this was just a matter of collecting her from some stupid gathering and then bringing her before me.”

“I was betrayed,” he half lied, “someone warned her as to who I really was and what I was planning on doing.”

“Who you ‘really were’?”

“I began a relationship with her under a false name.I thought once she learned of the betrayal, it would be easier to turn her to the dark side.But she knew what I was planning the whole time.”

Kylo Ren could see that oddly, that seemed to please the Emperor.

“Well, she has demonstrated that she is indeed a Palpatine.She has also clearly used the ‘Shadow of the Jedi’ book to venture into another time.”

Kylo Ren felt rage stir within him! ’She clearly’? And what book?

The Emperor grinned down at him from his decrepit throne.It was a ghoulish sight.

“Your uncle never showed you this book?”

“No.” Kylo Ren answered shortly.

“Now, now.Soothe your ruffled feathers, boy.You will have to go to the island your uncle resides on and use it.”

“Use it how?”

“Anyone with Force powers will just know.”was the Emperor’s lame answer.“Tell me again why Luke Skywalker lives?”

Kylo Ren ignored that.

“Rey mentioned something.I believe she’s met you in another time.She said you had no powers.”Kylo Ren said.He did not mention that Rey clearly seemed smitten with his grandfather, Anakin.

Suddenly, the Emperor sat up in his chair!

“If I have not shown my powers to anyone of any consequence…that means my granddaughter has traveled back to the time of the Clone Wars, or maybe before that.Look for any image of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi or Yoda…if their image has faded, that will mean that Rey has encountered them.It will take you to where she is.Go and retrieve her, Kylo Ren.If she stays in the past and changes things, both of us could cease to exist.”he cackled.

Kylo Ren turned and left the dismal pit.He now had a destination.Luke Skywalker would die before letting him touch that book.And that was what was going to happen if his uncle dared to stop him.

* * *

Rey returned to the present and landed a small ship at a secret Resistance base.It honestly wasn’t much of a ‘base’.Just some area in the woods someplace.She coughed as she got out and a mosquito flew into her mouth! God, how she hated this place! Why couldn’t they find an old building or structure to plan in? 

Rey slowly made her way to the gathering and found the Millennium Falcon, over by some trees.Han and Chewie were working on it. They were forever working on that ship, which looked junky but in reality, was the ship of a true warrior.Or that was what she saw Han as.Rey made her way over to them, ignoring Poe, who was talking with Leia.They had both spotted her and were now walking towards the ship as well.

Han, who was on the roof of the Falcon, trying to fix something that looked burned out, saw his daughter and threw down his tools! Chewie, who had been working on a door panel, stopped his work to envelop Rey in a big hug!

She let go of him, just as her father reached the ground and pulled her into an even bigger hug!

“It is good to see you safe! Finn and Poe said they had some trouble with Ben on Endor.”Han said, his tone turning somber.“They also said you fended him off while they hauled ass back here. I can’t tell you how the waiting for you to get back here was killing me!”

“It was killing me as well,” Leia said in a cool tone as she approached with Poe, “but you don’t look any worse for wear.I think we need to talk.”

“I think she needs to catch her breath.” Han disputed.“Someone get my daughter something to eat! Never mind, I will! And not from the forest. I’ll power up the Millennium here and Chewie, you and I will go…”

“Han,” Leia said, impatience brimming in her tone, “I need to talk to Rey now.”

Poe could see the strain between Han and Leia and wisely kept quiet.And he knew he looked like a tattle tale here, but now was not the time to go and eat someplace! Kylo Ren could have followed Rey here! They needed to be ready!

Rey touched Han’s cheek.

“It’s fine.I’m going to talk to Mother and then we can eat, okay?” she said, before pulling away from him and walking off to the tent that Leia had deemed her ‘office’.Once there, Rey flopped into a chair.Leia stood against her desk.

“Poe said…”

“Poe, Poe, Poe…why don’t you adopt him, Mother? You know, since you listen to every word he says?”

“Poe said,” Leia repeated, “that you told everyone that you had turned General Hux and that he was going to spy for us.That did not happen.Kylo Ren showed up with storm troopers with plans to take you from the party.”

“Yes.That is correct.”Rey sighed.

“And so you are here and he is not.So you escaped him?If you had killed him I would feel it.”

Rey said nothing.

“Young lady, Luke and I know that you have been using the Shadow Jedi book to transport between here and some other time! Your uncle was going to show you the book and send you back to a time to be trained by our father.But somehow you figured out how to work that book yourself.Tell me that you were able to best Ren because you’ve been training with Anakin?”

“Your father is cute.And yes, I am training with him.”

Leia looked at her like she was nuts!

“My father is what?”

Rey stood up.

“Cute.I am his Padawan.He is now a Jedi Knight.Your real mother is there as well and she is interfering with my training.She makes goo-goo eyes at Anakin when he should be working with me.”

“What are you telling me, Rey?”

“That I’ll need to spend more time there to get more instruction.”

Leia’s answer to that was walk over and slap her daughter across the face—just as Han walked into the tent!

“Hey!” he snapped and pulled a crying Rey into his arms.“What the hell, Leia?”

“Do you know that your daughter used the Jedi book to go back and flirt with my father??? He’s Darth Vader, Rey! And if he suddenly decides that you are preferable to Padme…”

“Father! All I said was that he was cute! He is training me! I don’t understand why she hit me!” Rey sobbed, hamming it up.The slap had barely hurt.

“Okay, okay.Honey, as long as you’re training and learning how to defend yourself, that’s all that matters.Now I want you to go on to the Falcon and get some credits out of my glass jar, okay?Then you and Finn go someplace and get something to eat.”

“Thank you, Father! I love you!” Rey said, not looking at Leia as she hugged Han tightly.She then left the tent and Han faced his wife.

“I’m not even going to ask why you hit her.Don’t ever do it again.”

Leia’s jaw tightened.

“I get that you never wanted any of this.I get that.And there were times when I thought you were just as dedicated to the Resistance as I was. But you’re not.I love you and I have learned to live with my disappointment over that.But I will not have our daughter screwing around in the past, doing God knows what.Either she settles down and trains with Luke on the island, or she trains with Anakin in the past.But if she’s not willing to do either, then she is going to join the Resistance.”

“Okay, I get that she needs to settle down some. But I don’t think Jedi training is the way.I think she needs to find a nice career or something to do that will make her happy.”

“She is Palpatine’s granddaughter!The life you’re envisioning for her, is not possible.I honestly am beginning to think that maybe we should let her meet Palpatine!Or even let her spend some time in a detention cell on a First Order ship.Then maybe she’ll get what this life that we’re fighting for, is all about.” Leia said.

“Really?A detention cell?”

“Han…talk some sense into her and stop coddling her! She’s a grown woman with untapped powers that people will kill her for.Including Ben. I know you don’t want to believe that but Poe saw what he saw.”

“Poe saw our daughter beating him back.And we can’t assume she’s not learning anything in the past.Look, I’ll talk to her but you are going to have to let her do things her own way.Otherwise you’ll lose her forever and I know you don’t want that.” Han said, leaning forward to kiss her softly on the forehead, before leaving the tent.

* * *

Luke was very aware when his nephew landed on the island.Kylo Ren was alone and he looked around for a short while, before looking straight at the house that was Luke’s.Luke kept his lightsaber handy, as he opened the door and walked out to face his former pupil.

“What?” was all Luke asked.

Kylo Ren walked up to him.

“Rey is not here.” Luke said.

“I need the book.”

“Book?”

“You know what I am talking about.It is in both our best interests to find Rey.I know she’s used it.”

“How do you know about it? I never said anything to you about it.”

“Palpatine knows.And we both know that if Rey changes events while she is in the past, neither one of us will exist.Tell me where she is so I can return her here.”

“Return her here and what?” Luke asked sarcastically.“Take her to Palpatine?”

Kylo Ren pulled the Sithfinder from out of an inner pocket in his cloak.He handed it to Luke.

“Kill him before I can bring her to him.” he said, handing him the device.Luke took it, looked it over, then stared at his nephew.

“Fine.The book is in that hut over there.” he said and turned and went back in the house with the device.He could already sense it’s power.He would contact Leia.

Kylo Ren headed towards the hut and opened the door.The book he sought was wide open on a lectern.Open to the page he needed.He rested his hand on Anakin Skywalker’s image…

Meanwhile, Rey and Finn ate at a small, desert tented restaurant. She didn’t eat much but watched Finn scarf down some kind of sandwich.

“My mother should feed you all properly if she expects you to give your lives for her.” she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.Finn set his sandwich down on his plate.

“You know, General Organa is just scared for you.What happened after we left Endor?”

“Oh, Kylo told me some sort of nonsense of how we could ‘rule together’ and that my grandfather was Palpatine.”

“Yeah, Zorii said something about that.”

“Zorii? How would she know anything about it?” Rey asked.

“Well, the real Hux called to warn her that Ren had stolen his identity and was pretending to be him.But you knew the whole time that you weren’t dealing with the real Hux, didn’t you?”

Rey bit her lip.

“I did. Yes.I needed to find out what he was up to.”

Finn was quiet for a moment. 

“Rey, that part about his raping you at lightsaber point? Is that true? Because you need to tell your parents.”

Rey realized she did not want Finn to think poorly of her.So she could not admit that she just let Kylo Ren have sex with her, willingly.

“My father would be devastated.And my mother probably wouldn’t believe me.”

“Oh come on, Rey! That’s not true!”

“You haven’t noticed how she slobbers over Zorii?The daughter she wishes she had?”

“No! I have not! And Zorii doesn’t have anyone but Poe.I think she’s just looking for a mother figure.”

“Yes. **MY** mother!”Rey groused.

“Okay, forget Zorii.How did you get away from Ren?”

“I left him on Endor.”

“How?”

Rey leaned forward.

“I have been going back in the past to get proper Jedi training.My uncle has a book that allows this.I got away by leaving him to return to that other world.”

Finn’s mouth dropped open!

“You’re telling me that you’re going into the past, to get trained by Jedi? Do the Jedi know you’re from the future?”

“No.”

“Who are they?The Jedi?”

“Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Finn peered at her.

“Anakin Skywalker is…”

“Darth Vader.But of course he’s not at this point.He’s actually very nice.”

“Yeah…I guess.So what was your mother so ticked off about? Is the training not going well?”Finn asked.

“I didn’t quite ask permission to use the book.”

“Wow.Really, Rey?”

“Finn, my father was not happy about Luke training me.Not after what happened with Ben.My parents are alright with what I am doing now.”

“And Luke?”

“As long as I’m learning something, I’m sure he’ll be alright with it too.I just have to be careful not to change the past in anyway.” Rey confided.

“Rey, I don’t see how you can help not doing that! You being there is already changing things! I saw you blast Kylo Ren with lightening.That’s enough training right there! Just don’t go back.Stay here with your family.” Finn said, smiling softly.

“I plan to, Finn.Once I’ve learned all I need to.” she said firmly.She could not tell her friend that she was not going anywhere until she could get Anakin to leave Padme and give her a chance.

* * *

Rey and Finn returned to the base, but she did not follow him off the shuttle, unbeknownst to Finn…

She returned to the Clone Wars Time and got quite the unpleasant surprise.

Padme was in the Jedi Temple.She walked up to her and looked at her with sympathy, something Rey had not been expecting, considering what had happened between them recently.

“Rey, I am so sorry.I never knew.”

“Never knew what, Senator Amidala?”

“Rey, the Jedi Council is meeting with your brother now.” she replied, as if that was something Rey should know.

“Excuse me? My brother?” Rey asked, wondering if somehow she had messed up and returned to another time or world?

“Yes.He arrived a short while ago.Do you remember him?” Padme asked.Rey was thrown by the amount of compassion she could see in her face.It made her almost feel bad for stealing from her.Almost.

“Uh…no.”Rey said, just as she looked down at the hallway behind Padme.

**KYLO REN** , Obi-Wan and Anakin were walking towards them! And Kylo Ren was wearing some sort of scruffy looking, brown robe that looked as if it had been found in the desert somewhere! Rey dragged her eyes off of him and looked at Anakin, who was eyeing Kylo Ren. She could feel that he didn’t trust him.Good!

“Rey, there you are.” Obi-Wan said in a tone one would use with a dog or slow person.“Someone has arrived here that says he knows you.Your brother, Armitage Hux.”

Rey refrained from rolling her eyes.Somehow, he had found a way to come here.But what did that mean? Luke would have never willingly let him have the Shadow Jedi book! Had he killed him for it?

“My brother?” Rey asked carefully.

“Do you remember him, Rey?” Anakin asked.“He said that you were both hidden away from the men that took your parents.Armitage went to the market to get supplies for you both and found you gone.He feared you had been discovered and taken as well.”

Rey looked from Anakin to Kylo Ren, who’s facial expression was somber, but his eyes were daring her to contradict him!

“No. I don’t really remember having a brother.”

“Well, I am sure it will come back to you.” Obi-Wan said sympathetically.

“How do you not remember having a brother?” Anakin asked crossly.“Clearly, Mr. Hux is mistaken. You should leave now.”

Kylo Ren slowly turned from Rey and faced his ‘grandfather’.Anakin had been skeptical of his story from the very beginning.He sensed this.

“Little Rey remembered she had a brother before I went to the market on that fateful day in our childhood.She looks just as she did when we were children.” Kylo said.

“How is that possible? I don’t look as I did when I was a child.” Anakin countered.

“You kind of do.” Obi-Wan said.

“Kind of is not the same as ‘just as she did’.” Anakin argued.“I do not mean to be argumentative, Mr. Hux, but we will need more proof than your word.It does not help things that Rey does not seem to remember you at all.”

Padme and Obi-Wan exchanged a look.Kylo Ren watched Rey smile at Anakin gratefully.He swallowed his annoyance at the sight and spoke.

“I understand your hesitation, Anakin.I was hesitant to believe that I had found my long lost sister.But it was Chancellor Palpatine who verified that Rey was indeed the long lost family member I was looking for.”Kylo Ren said, before his eyes bore into Rey’s.Rey stared back at him, not knowing what to think.What was he saying? That this Palpatine knew who they both were and was helping Kylo Ren abscond with her?

“Chancellor Palpatine?” Padme asked.“Really? Why did you think to go to him?”

Rey waited to hear how Kylo Ren was going to answer that.But she heard none of it as she watched his mouth move, but heard his voice in her head as he addressed his ‘grandmother’.

“ _You have had your fun here, Rey. It is time for you to accept your true fate and leave with me.I will take over your training.”_

_“I am not going anywhere with you!And Anakin would never allow it.”_

_“Do you need him to protect you from me? If you do not want to leave, then show me what my grandfather has taught you.”_

_“I think I already did at the party.”_

_“My grandmother is pretty, isn’t she?”_

_“She’s alright.”_

Rey now noticed that everyone was looking at her, as if they were waiting for a response.

“I’m sorry, I missed all of that. I just don’t remember having a brother.”Rey said and moved closer to Anakin.

“What Armitage was saying,” Obi-Wan stated, “was that he certainly did not expect his word to be believed on faith. He suggested testing be done, to prove the two of you were related.”

“So,” Anakin said, ignoring Obi-Wan’s words, “you realize Rey is here because she has shown force abilities.Do you have any as well?”

“Yes. But I have had no instruction,” Kylo lied, “so I am in no way seasoned.”

“I would think that that would be proof enough.” Padme stated, annoyed by Anakin’s over protectiveness of Rey, “what are the chances that someone with abilities like Rey’s, would come here claiming to be her brother?”

“I think the problem is that Rey and I need time alone to get to know one another again.” Kylo said. “I have no idea what she went through when I found her gone from our hovel home.Something might have happened that made her block out her childhood.”

“My home was never a ‘hovel’,” Rey said, offended, “and I never went anywhere and I do not have a brother! Now you leave here right now!”

And with those words, Rey blasted Kylo with lightening and he went flying backwards! Padme screamed and Obi-Wan pulled her out of the way, as Anakin waved a hand in front of Rey’s face and she promptly passed out.Anakin caught her before she dropped to the ground and picked her up.Kylo picked himself up off of the floor and dusted himself off.

“My.She is just as spirited as she was as a child.I used to call her ‘Little Scavenger’ because she could find the most interesting things for our hovel house.Why don’t you turn her over to me and I will take her to her room.”Kylo said, now holding out his arms towards Anakin, with the expectation that he would place Rey within them.

But Anakin did no such thing. 

“I do not believe you are related to Rey.I also think you’re a Sith.”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled.He himself, had gotten no sense of that from Armitage.But he would admit that he also had no sense of the force from the dark haired man.Either Armitage was very clever or he himself had been too distracted by Armitage’s story of how he came here, to notice.

Padme looked at Armitage and noticed that he was very calm.And unafraid.His eyes showed a hint of contempt and for the first time since she had met him, a part of her had to wonder if he was telling the truth as well.

“Alright.” Kylo Ren said.“The truth is that Rey does not belong here.”

“Because she is a Sith?” Obi-Wan asked.Kylo looked from Anakin over to him.

“Yes.How did you know?” he asked.

“Does that mean you’re a Sith as well?” Anakin asked, his tone harsh.

“What I am is not the point here.Rey traveled here using the Shadow Jedi book.” Kylo said.Obi-Wan and Anakin looked shocked and Anakin looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

“She used that?” Obi-Wan asked, as if he had not heard Kylo correctly.“So she is from the future?”

“Yes and that is all I can reveal.I think we all know the dangers of her being here.Turn her over to me and we will leave when she awakens.”

“Why can’t you just leave while she’s out?” Padme asked, now paying special attention to Kylo.There was something about him that she could not put her finger on.But he reminded her, looks wise, of someone she once knew.

“Rey is being trained by a Jedi, that is in my opinion,not capable of giving her the full attention she needs.”

“What does that mean?”Obi-Wan asked.

“He lives on an island feeling sorry for himself.And I suspect he drinks. He lost a student to the dark side and Rey is the first force sensitive being he has trained in years.She found the book amongst his things and figured out how to come here.I went to this Jedi and used the book to find her.Rey can travel back and forth without the book.I do not know how to do that.”

“We do.” Anakin said.“Though we have never used the book for anything.”

Obi-Wan looked slightly guilty.

“I will admit to using it once.To seek counsel from a former master.But he was very aware of who I was and where I was from.You are not her brother, are you?”

“No.” Kylo said.

“You know her how?” Padme asked.“Because I have the feeling that she knows you.”

Anakin looked at Padme, shocked! Obi-Wan’s eyes looked at Rey, before focusing on Kylo.

“Is this true?”

“Yes.She has a Sith grandfather that is looking to kill her.I am just trying to help her.”

“Because you’re a Sith too?” Anakin asked.“I want an answer.”

“Rey and I do not belong here.” was Kylo’s response.“But our being here any longer than necessary will impact all three of your lives.There is a reason she came to this time.Turn her over, tell me how to leave and we can put this all behind us.”

“Give her over to him.” Obi-Wan told Anakin.

“No.” was Anakin’s reply. Padme moved to stand by his side.

“Ani, I feel what you feel.I think Rey could have been running from him.But she belongs in another time.And because of this, dangerous people are starting to find their way here.There is nothing more we can do for her.”

“She’s right, Anakin.We cannot allow Rey to impact present events here.Your Padawan came to us, probably because she wanted to be more Jedi than Sith.” he said, giving Kylo a look.“But she will have to find her own path.”

Chancellor Palpatine suddenly walked into their area.He gave Kylo a look before addressing everyone else.

“I see that our young friend has told you the truth.”

“That is more than you have done!” Padme snapped.“Why did you help ‘Armitage’ here, come up with that story?”

“Because Rey needs to return to her own time.Unfortunately, I was told of some things that will happen and it is imperative that she returns.”

“What things?”Anakin asked.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan warned.“We do not want to know!”

Anakin was silent for a moment, before he placed Rey in Kylo’s arms and walked away.Padme hurried after him and Kylo smiled at Anakin’s back briefly, before nodding to Palpatine and facing Obi-Wan.

“Show us the way back.” he requested.

* * *

When Rey awoke, she knew immediately she was within the hub of the First Order.Probably on one of their ships.She sat up on a bed in a room with dim lights.When she looked to her right, she saw Kylo Ren sitting in a chair, watching her.

“Where am I? This is not the Jedi Temple.”

“No.It is not.We’re back where we belong.Obi-Wan was kind enough to show me the way.”

Rey decided she would just leave here and go back, but when she tried, she found she went nowhere! Kylo stood up.

“Yes. Master Kenobi was also kind enough to teach me your little trick.Because I linked our minds, I can tell when you’re getting ready to leave.I just stopped you.”

“How dare you!” Rey snapped.“What did you do? Kill Luke to find me in the first place?!”

“Luke is going to kill Palpatine.I gave Luke his location.That was in exchange for use of the book.”

“Oh.Well then if that’s all, I’ll just be leaving…”

“No.It doesn’t quite work that way.We will be married and then I will train you. Soon, you will be just as immersed in the dark side as I am.”Kylo replied.

Rey’s answer to that was to hit him with a blast of lightening!

His answer was to hit her back! Rey screamed!

“Oh my God that hurts!”

“Doesn’t it?” he asked drolly.

“I didn’t think you could…”

“Yes, well I learned some things from your grandfather…during the Clone Wars.We will have dinner, then Snoke is going to marry us instead of Palpatine.After, your training is going to begin.”

Rey was now scared.Really scared.She hadn’t planned on any of this and she wasn’t sure how to outwit Kylo and escape.

“If you have any decency…”

Kylo slowly walked over to her bed and sat down beside her.

“I didn’t kill Luke.I compromised with him.I could have very easily just taken the book, killed him and left.I think I have been more than decent, Little Scavenger.”

He stared at her for a long time until Rey looked away.He got up from the bed and left the room, leaving Rey to think about what her options really were here. He could stop her from leaving this world and returning to Anakin’s past.He had…

_“Rey?”_

Rey’s eyes widened! That was Anakin’s voice in her head!

_“Anakin, you cannot be in my head! Kylo is force linked to me!”_

_“I know.I can see the link in my head. I also know how to go around it.He does not know we are talking. Because of this, he may say something to you, thinking it is just the two of you alone linked.”_

_“You linked to me? When?”_

_“When you fell into unconsciousness back at the temple, that was my doing.I linked us then.So Armitage’s name is really Kylo?”_

_“His name is really Ben.He was once like you.Now he is Kylo Ren.”_

_“Oh. Tell me what is going on.Tell me why you came to me during this time?”_

_“I cannot, Anakin! You cannot know the future!”_

_“Obi-Wan said that he, Padme and myself were affected by your being there.Do Padme and myself have a future?”_

Rey found herself feeling annoyed that he would ask her that.It was like he wasn’t concerned for her, but he just wanted to know about Padme and himself!

“I have to go.I hear Kylo coming.”she lied and her force link with Anakin was severed.She got up from the bed and looked out of a window at the stars outside.Why couldn’t she escape? What was wrong with her?She was strong with the force and she had been Darth Vader’s Padawan.

She walked to the door and it opened easily for her—but there were two storm troopers standing outside of it.One of them looked at her.

“We were told to escort you to the throne room if you came out of this door.” one of them told her.Puzzled, Rey went along with them to an elevator, that took them up a ways, before stopping.The doors opened and Rey saw Snoke sitting on a throne.There were two guards, dressed in red, on either side of him.Kylo Ren looked at her but she did not see him.

Armiatge Hux was dangling in the air!And he looked frightened out of his damned mind! 

“Rey!” Snoke croaked.“Granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine, step forward.”

Rey eased forward until she was standing next to Kylo.She tried to ignore Hux’s whimpering.

“You are just in time for your first training session.” Snoke told her.“I want you to finish off Hux for his betrayal.”

Rey backed back, but Kylo grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him!

“Finish him off?” Rey repeated.

“Kill him.” Snoke told her.

“No.” she said and Hux looked vastly relieved.Kylo looked up at him and cut off his air, causing him to gargle and gasp! Rey realized what he was doing and concentrated, using the force to open Hux’s windpipes again!Kylo realized what she was doing and finally ended the contest, by electrocuting Hux!He dropped to the ground in a heap!

“That was very foolish of you.” Snoke said.“Kylo Ren has stated that you seem to be having some trouble accepting your fate. And that is understandable.I will bring in one of the storm troopers and we will do this exercise again.Only this time, **REY** , you are the one that is going to finish him off.Not him.”

Rey began to wriggle away from Kylo and his grip on her arm hardened!

“Can I have a word with my ‘fiancee’ alone?” Kylo asked of Snoke.Snoke nodded and Kylo pulled Rey into a dark corner of the room.Darker than usual, actually.

“I cannot do this! Don’t ask me to do this! Just let me go! Say I escaped and…”

“Rey, they are just storm troopers.”

“Finn was a storm trooper!”

“And he is also a traitor.You can do this.” Kylo said in a reassuring tone, as two storm troopers were called in to drag off Hux’s body.Suddenly, Rey heard Anakin in her head.

_“I will take care of the storm trooper.You just make them believe you are doing it.”_

Rey knew this was bad.Very bad that Anakin knew what was going on.It would be no time at all before he ascertained his fate. Had he heard Snoke say who her grandfather was?But she said nothing as one of the storm troopers yanked off his helmet and began to claw at his throat! Rey looked away, unable to face what was happening.He finally collapsed to the floor, dead.The other storm trooper just stood there.

“You have your orders.” Snoke told him and the lone storm trooper dragged Hux’s body to the elevator.When the door closed, Kylo smiled softly at Rey.

“Thank you for doing that.I know that could not have been easy.But it will become so.” he said, leaning forward to kiss her softly on the forehead.Rey did not react to his kiss.She was frozen by indecision.She had to break the force link she had with Anakin for his own good and yet, she didn’t want him to go away.

Rey nodded and Snoke looked at them both approvingly.Now, it was time to see Kylo Ren and Rey, granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine, married.The ceremony would take place in a couple of hours.


	3. Chapter 3

On his end, Anakin broke the force link and rubbed the back of his neck.He was trying to piece together what Rey’s world was like and couldn’t make sense of much of it. 

Obi-Wan would be angry if he knew he had done this.And Padme just wanted to put everything behind them.But Anakin felt that Rey’s origins were no fault of her own.And he didn’t think she needed to not be helped, because of them.He himself had no knowledge of who his real father had been.He and his mother had been slaves.Because of this, he felt connected to Rey in his own way.

He ran his hands down his face, just as Padme entered his quarters and rubbed his shoulders from behind.

“How are you? I know it was not easy for you to agree to turn Rey over to that man.” she noted.

“I didn’t agree to anything.What choice did I have?” Anakin asked, his tone disagreeable.He stood up and Padme removed her hands from his shoulders.

“Armitage said…”

“Oh come on, Padme! You really think that was his real name? And what self respecting Sith would go by the name ‘Armitage’?”

“He never said he was a Sith, Ani!”

“No, just when I asked him, **TWICE** , he sidestepped the question!This isn’t right!”Anakin huffed, rubbing his hands down his face.Padme could see how deeply affected her secret husband was by what had happened here today.And she was sorry she could not stay and help him through it.But no one knew that they were husband and wife. And she had shown more love for him than she should have today.But if Obi-Wan or any of the the other Jedi Masters sensed anything, she could not tell. 

“Master’s Yoda and Windu are meeting with Obi-Wan right now.Maybe this isn’t over.”Padme said encouragingly.Anakin did not respond.His mind went back to the storm trooper that he killed for Rey and the circumstances surrounding the event.Who was that being sitting on that throne? Clearly, this ‘Kylo Ren’ was subservient to him and expected Rey to be as well.But where were the other Jedi? What were they doing to stop whatever was going on there? And there had been something about Rey being an ‘Emperor’s granddaughter’, but he missed the name of the Emperor when he was trying to listen in.

Meanwhile, on Exegol, Luke, Leia, Han, Finn and Poe landed on the surface of the planet in the Millennium Falcon.Chewie was the first one to get out and when he did, he emitted a roar of disgust! The place reeked of ungodly odors that were indescribable.Honestly, it seemed like a perfect place for one such as Sheev Palpatine to live.

Han came down the plank next and coughed! Leia and Poe followed, ignoring the smells.Luke was behind them and was honestly not surprised but Finn almost gagged!

“What is this terrible place?!” he snapped.He was stressed. Rey had just disappeared when they returned to the Resistance base and that had freaked him out.Freaked him out and angered him.She should have told him she could just disappear into thin air like that!

But he also knew she was probably someplace else.Someplace learning how to defeat Palpatine.And that was why he didn’t fully understand why they were all there.Rey was not meeting them here so they could back her up.For some reason, Luke had decided to do the deed.Luke and General Organa.Finn had only witnessed force powers coming from Rey, so he was curious as to what the children of Darth Vader could do.

Poe was annoyed and looking for a fight! This Palpatine bastard’s story was well known and he knew that once the ‘Emperor’ was taken care of, Kylo Ren was next.General Organa had told him that Ren had agreed to give Luke the Sithfinder in exchange for his killing Palpatine.That made Poe wonder what the hell Ren’s plans were after this was done? Poe had no doubt that they in all likelihood, involved Rey.

Leia was quiet.There were things about the Emperor that she knew of that she had never repeated to a soul.He was vile beyond anything she had ever imagined and that included Vader himself. Leia knew the identity of the woman that biologically, would have been Rey’s grandmother—it was her adopted mother…Breha Organa!

Breha had assumed she could not give her husband, Bail, children.They had tried and tried and when Padme Amidala died tragically after giving birth to her and Luke, Bail had agreed to take Leia.And for a short while, Breha doted on her, believing she would be the only child she would ever have. Willingly, that is.

For stored in Artoo’s memory unit, was a message to be viewed only be Leia, when she was of a certain age, after Breha’s death.And Artoo revealed that message, on her birthday, a year before she met Luke, Han and Chewie.It was a message detailing a vicious rape her adopted mother suffered through, at the hands of Sheev Palpatine, who by that time, looked monstrous, no thanks to a lightsaber encounter with Master Yoda.

A child was conceived and Bail Organa assumed the child was his.But Breha could not stand putting that burden on him.She knew what the child meant and she feared for it.And she feared his true father.Breha went away on a trip to relatives, supposedly, then returned months later, saying the child had been lost.Bail was devastated, but took comfort in having Leia.

Breha took comfort in the fact that her unnamed son was born and placed someplace safe.Or so she had thought.

Palpatine sensed the child from the moment of conception during his rape of Breha.And he quietly bided his time, allowing everyone involved to think that everything was fine and that they were safe.He waited until Breha herself died, then made his presence known to his son, by killing the family that had raised him.Somehow, his son, who was named Lor Pendragon, by his adopted family, used his force abilities to keep Palpatine at bay.That is, until not even himself, his wife or little girl, could escape his reach any longer.

Lor and gotten word to Leia about Rey and what he and his wife intended to do, if Palpatine ever found them.And once that day came, Leia and Han raced to Jakku to retrieve the little girl that would become theirs.

Now, Leia had no intention of leaving Exegol until Palpatine was dead.

Luke sensed Leia was carrying some kind of burdensome weight, but also knew that she would tell him what it was, when the time was right.Everyone in their group was determined to end Palpatine’s reign of terror, that unfortunately, had not ended when Vader had supposedly killed him, on that fateful day 30 years ago.

“The reek is stronger over here.He’s gotta be rotting in that cave over there.” Han said sarcastically, his hand on the blaster that sat in his waist holster.

“I’m going in alone.” Luke told them.

“I’m going with you.” Leia revealed.Han shook his head angrily!

“You know, I’m long past tired of the two of you deciding things for all of us! We’re all going in there together to do what needs doing!” Han snapped.

Luke waved a hand over Han, Poe and Finn and they fell to the ground, unconscious! But not Chewie, who gave Luke a dirty look!

“Watch over them, Chewie, okay?” Leia asked, touching the Wookie’s arm.This was not a path they could do down together.Only Luke and her could do this alone.

Chewie growled softly and watched Luke and Leia ease towards the cave.He looked down at Han, Poe and Finn woefully.They would not be happy to awaken and find that either Luke and Leia killed the Emperor without them, or got themselves killed and they were unable to prevent it.

* * *

Rey returned to the quarters she was assigned to, and decided to take a shower.Once the hot water hit her, Rey surrendered to her feelings and began to sob.By allowing Anakin to kill that storm trooper, she had lead him down the path of the dark side.She had changed history.Jedi’s did not kill beings via mind force links! She shouldn’t be involving him in any of this!

But he cared.And somehow, that gave Rey a lift.She had a find a way to get back to Anakin’s time, without Kylo Ren knowing…

“ _Rey?”_

It was Anakin! Through the force link!

_“I’m here.”_

“ _Are you alright? Padme came in and I had to break the link.”_

_“I hate that you had to break your Jedi vows.Please, break the link with me! You’ve killed when you shouldn’t have! I don’t want to lead you down the wrong path!”_

_“I was protecting you from having to do it! Rey, tell me who that man was? The one that asked you to kill the storm trooper? Is he a dictator of some sort? What Jedi do you have protecting the galaxy in your time?”_

Rey did not know how to begin to answer that.And she knew she couldn’t.She needed to talk to Luke or her mother about what she had done. About what she had allowed to happen.Before she could answer, Rey felt the the shower door open and she was joined by Kylo Ren!

_“Kylo Ren is here now.We must break the link.”_ Rey told Anakin.He said nothing more and she could feel his sudden absence from her mind. Kylo closed the shower door and moved behind her. His hands reached around to cup her breasts and he kissed the back of her neck.

“Snoke would have killed you if you had not followed his commands.You trusted me and killed the storm trooper.” Kylo murmured as his mouth moved from the back of her neck to her ear. “I felt a connection between us when you let the darkness in.Did you feel it?”

Rey had felt nothing because she had not killed the storm trooper.Anakin had.But she went along with it.

“Yes.” was all Rey said.Kylo could feel her hesitation and turned her around to face him.

“It will get easier. I promise.”

“I am sure it will.” she said uneasily.

“And yet something is making you doubt that?”

“Kylo, I am sorry but you are just very naked! It is hard to concentrate! Now I think you should find your own shower someplace else!”

He smiled.

“It was easier when we were pretending with one another.I can see it, Rey.I can see your doubts.I also see our future. Together.”

“You are still naked though…”

“It’s Anakin.Your head is filled with him.” Kylo said and reached for a small container of shampoo.

Rey didn’t know what he meant by that exactly.He could not know of her link to Anakin, otherwise he’d call her on the fact that he killed the storm trooper.She didn’t respond as Kylo poured the shampoo into his hand, then began swirling his hands throughout her hair! After a few moments, Rey had to admit she did feel more relaxed.

“I cannot help it.” Rey finally said.

“Time will end that as well.” Kylo told her as he continued to shampoo her hair.

And then Anakin returned.

_“What happened? Did he leave?”_

_“No.He is still here.In the shower.”_

_“He had the nerve to get into a shower with you?!That is dishonorable!”_

_“I don’t think Sith’s believe in honor.”_

_“Who is he to you, Rey? He clearly lied about being your brother.”_

_“You should go! There is nothing you can do for me now! Go before you learn something about your future that you shouldn’t know!”_

“Rey?” Kylo asked.“What is wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong! I am used to showering alone is all.”

Kylo stared at her for a moment before responding.

“You’re not here with me.I can’t tell why though.”

Rey decided that she had to protect her secret mind link with Anakin from Kylo.And that meant giving him her full attention.

“I need to meet Palpatine.Face to face.” she said.

“Luke had probably killed him already.”

“Do you sense his death?” Rey asked.

“No.But I doubt we could get to Exegol in time before that happens.I have other plans for us.Once Palpatine and Snoke are gone, we will rule this galaxy.”

“You plan on killing Snoke?”Rey asked.

Kylo said nothing and helped her rinse her hair.He then turned off the water and opened the door, pulling her out of the shower.

“I don’t want to talk anymore. I want you to give yourself to me, Rey.I want you to clear your mind of Anakin and yield your soul to me.Can you do that?”

_“No.She can not.”_ Anakin said and Rey felt something different in their link.

Anakin had let Kylo Ren in…

“Who is that?” Kylo asked calmly.But he knew.

“Anakin performed a mind link before he let me leave his world.”

“And what has he heard?”

“Things that he should not have.”Rey admitted. _“Anakin, end this link now!”_

_“Yes, Anakin, end the link now!Otherwise you can listen in as I make love to Rey.And after,I will link with Padme and see how she likes…”_ Kylo began to rant.

_“Don’t touch her!”_ Anakin snapped.

_“Who is her? Rey or Padme?”_ Kylo asked calmly.“ _You will sever this link or I will find my way back to your time.And not only will I inform the Jedi Council of your marriage, but I will also tell them that you have killed here.You killed that storm trooper and not Rey, didn’t you?”_

“Go Anakin!” Rey now cried out.She realized that Kylo was so distracted by Anakin’s interference, that he would not think to block her from returning to Anakin’s time.Rey used the force to summon a robe to her! She put it on and then disappeared!

Kylo noticed a second too late that she was gone.He looked around for his own clothing, put it on and followed her.Back to the past.

* * *

**EXEGOL-**

Luke and Leia said nothing, as they approached Emperor Palpatine, who looked as ancient and evil as ever.He was hooded and surrounded by severed heads, encased in glass.Luke noticed some failed attempts at cloning as well…

“Luke Skywalker.I once offered you a chance at greatness. Instead you tricked your father into turning on me.”

“I didn’t trick him.You did.You lied to him about our mother and made him think he had nothing but darkness in his life.”Luke replied.Palpatine looked from Luke to Leia and grinned!

“Your sister doesn’t share your opinion of your late father, do you, my dear?”

“We’re not here to talk about the past.” Leia said coldly.

“Of course we are! I can feel the pure rage flowing through you! Your adopted mother was just too beautiful…too much of a temptation for me to resist.” 

Luke glanced at Leia.There was more to her being here with him than just Rey.That was clear.

“You can’t have Rey.” Leia told him.

“I can have anyone I want.I can ‘have’ the two of you if I see fit!”

“But you don’t want us.”Luke said, trying to read Palpatine.“You don’t even really want Rey or Kylo Ren…”

“You want their children!” Leia hissed, igniting her lightsaber!Palpatine’s response was to send her flying backwards, with a flick of his knarled hand! She crashed into some of the cave wall, then dropped to the ground, unconscious.

“It is a shame her existence was discovered so late.Her lack of training shows.”Palpatine said in a fake sounding, sad tone.His eyes then glittered and focused on Luke.

“Take your father’s place, as I once requested long ago, as my apprentice, and I will spare everyone’s lives.”Palpatine said.“Including your pitiful friends that are lying unconscious out beyond.”

“I am a Jedi.Like my father was before me.”Luke told him.

“Then so be it, ‘Jedi’. You all die.”Palpatine told him and suddenly, the ground began to sink! The ground began to sink and water flowed into the cave at an alarming rate! Luke caught a glimpse of Palpatine and his surroundings, disappearing, before he himself began to choke on water! He took a deep breath and dove under to swim towards Leia! He grabbed her arm, pulled her up to what was remaining of the surface and moved them both, using the force, out of the cave!

The water had only been inside of the enclosure.Outside, where the Millennium Falcon resided,the ground was dry.Chewie was watching as Han, Poe and Finn all began to come around.Han saw that Leia was unconscious and hurried over to them!

“What the hell happened?! What did you do without the rest of us?!” he snapped at Luke, as he took Leia from her brother.Poe eyed Luke.

“What happened?Did you kill Palpatine?” he asked. But Finn could see by the look on Luke’s face, that that had not happened.That meant Rey was still in danger, wherever she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**JEDI TEMPLE-**

Rey returned to her room at the Jedi Temple, dried off, changed clothing and found herself standing in front of three Jedi Masters: Mace Windu, Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin stood by her side.

“Masters, Rey has told me as much as she can about the future, without changing our reality.” Anakin said.“She lives in a time where we no longer exist.”

“Why would that be?” Obi-Wan asked Rey. He was still not convinced that her being here again was a good idea. 

Rey knew she couldn’t tell them the truth.The real truth.So she did what she had done from the moment she first arrived here.She muddied history a bit.Some would say she outright lied.

“A man named Snoke rises to power.He is very old and will soon rule now until my time.”

Yoda eyed her.

“He is very old then. Resemble me, he does?”

“No.” Rey said.

“I could only get a hazy image of him in my mind, Master Yoda,” Anakin said, “but he did not resemble any being I have ever seen.”

“And yet he is here now someplace.” Mace said.“He must have help if he is able to overwhelm all the Jedi.”

“There was talk of that but nothing proven.I have only heard the stories.”Rey said.

“So what are your true origins then?” Obi-Wan asked.“Because clearly the story you told us was false.”

“No, Master Kenobi!Not all of it! I spent a small amount of time alone on Jakku, when my parents were taken from me. Then a couple came.One that was known to my parents.They took me from there and raised me.My adopted mother is the head of a Resistance to Snoke’s First Order. My adopted father was a general in the war against them.”

“You say ‘was’?” Mace asked.

“He was originally a smuggler.He had no interest in taking on any authority types.He met my mother and she brought him into the Resistance.”

“Oh.” Mace said.

“Kylo Ren is who?” Yoda asked.

“He is my adopted parents, biological son.” Rey admitted.

“And he has tried to force himself upon Rey, many times.” Anakin said.“He turned against his family and his aligned with Snoke.”

Obi-Wan folded his arms.

“Okay, but I do not follow your origins, Rey.The force is very strong within you.One or both of your parents must have been force sensitive.And if they were, then why were they unable to come back for you?” he asked.

“A problem this is,” Yoda said firmly, “with your story, Rey.”

“Yes, since it is clear that your origins are Sith based.We can direct you on the right path, but we need to know everything.” Mace said.

“I have told you what I know!”

“One of your adopted parents would have to be force sensitive to produce Kylo Ren.”Obi-Wan said.

“That would be my adopted mother.”

“Who’s name is?” Mace asked.

“Leia Solo.” Rey half lied.If she told them that Leia’s name was Organa, than that would raise other questions.

“Lie to us, you are.” Yoda said.

“No I am not! I swear!” Rey breathed.

“Don’t ‘swear’ anymore, girl.”Mace said.“Let’s just find this Snoke and find out how he plans to infiltrate the Jedi and end up ruling this galaxy.”

“Masters, may I speak to my Padawan alone?” Anakin asked.Obi-Wan nodded, then turned to Mace and Yoda.Anakin refrained from sighing and pulled Rey into a corner.

“Rey, I can sense a shroud that you are concealing from me! And they can sense it too! How does this Snoke keep order in the galaxy? He has clearly turned droids and storm troopers against us.But there has to be something else.A weapon of sorts or something.”

“I should not have come back here.I know that.But I had to warn you of what you would be dealing…”Rey suddenly stopped talking and looked around.

“Kylo Ren is here.I can feel him!” Rey said.Anakin stood still.Their force link was still there.He could feel the Sith as well.

“I sense him here as well.” Anakin said quietly.“I will deal with him.”

“We will deal with him together.” Rey said and they both quietly left the room.They both unsheathed their lightsabers and began to look for Ren throughout the temple.Rey was uneasy and not for just the usual reasons.It was unlike Kylo to hide.Had she been mistaken? Was he not here?

“He doesn’t strike me as the type to cloak himself in anyway.” Anakin noted.

“He isn’t.Something is wrong.” Rey noted and she lowered her lightsaber.Kylo Ren was here but not in the Jedi Temple.And she did not have to guess where he was.

Kylo Ren was meeting with Chancellor Palpatine.

“I will go down the younglings corridor.He wouldn’t dare hurt children, would he?” Anakin asked, unaware of the irony of his asking that.Rey shook her head, though she did not know that for sure.Maybe it was just a sense she had about him.The sense that there was still something of Leia Organa and Han Solo in him, that would not allow Kylo to do such a thing.

“I will go this way.” Rey said softly and watched Anakin quietly ease away.She waited until he was out of sight and left the Jedi Temple.Her destination, Palpatine’s office.

* * *

“I am pleased that you came to me.” Chancellor Palpatine told Kylo Ren.“Though I do not understand why you allowed my ‘granddaughter’ to enter this world again?I thought Obi-Wan took care of that problem?”

“I want **YOU** to take care of the problem!”Kylo bit out.“The older version of yourself merged with your consciousness.You know everything you need to know about everything.Find a way to keep your granddaughter from coming back here all of the time!”

“Rey is motivated by her feelings for Skywalker.Or what she thinks are feelings.I suspect it is no more than a harmless crush that is actually doing great harm,” Palpatine theorized, “and that is not on me to stop.You have to turn her from Anakin and towards you.”

Kylo was not listening because he sensed Rey’s presence.So did Palpatine.They both exchanged a look before Rey entered the office cautiously.Her eyes were focused on Palpatine.

“You know everything, don’t you?” she asked him.

“I do, my dear.Please sit so we can resolve this problem your fiancee and yourself are having.” Palpatine said calmly.

“I am not staying!” Rey hissed.“And he is no more my fiancee than…”

“Than Anakin Skywalker is.”Kylo said firmly, his eyes boring into hers.Palpatine used the force to wrench Rey’s unsheathed lightsaber off of her person and into his own hands! He then handed it to Kylo, who looked it over, before looking at Rey again.

“Your weapon is now in someone else’s hands. I could be an enemy looking to strike you down.You have learned nothing here but carelessness. We are returning to the ship, where in which our training will begin immediately.”Kylo told her and reached for her arm, but Rey pulled away and glared at both of them!

“How about we make a deal?” Rey asked and pulled the lightsaber from Kylo’s hands using the force, returning it back into her own hands.

“A deal?” Kylo asked as if he were amused.Palpatine lifted a brow.

“Yes.I will show you what I have learned and if I win, you leave me alone. No trying to take me to grand-pa-pa there, and we go about our lives.”

Palpatine just stared at her as if she were insane!And he did not like being called ‘Grand-Pa-pa’!Kylo answered her.

“‘Winning’ means killing me.” Kylo told her.“And that would be the only way you would be ‘left alone’.Now let’s talk about what I get if I ‘win’.”

“Nothing because I would be dead.” Rey replied.

“No.You would just surrender.You would surrender yourself to me and become my apprentice wife.You would also have no need of returning here to be trained by Jedi.So yes, Rey, I will take you up on your ‘challenge’.”Kylo answered as his lightsaber ignited out of nowhere and he faced her.

But Palpatine was surprised when Rey began the attack using a lightsaber technique called Vaapad.He knew Master Windu used it.But he used it carefully.For it was also a form of duel commonly used amongst Sith.The technique was aggressive and unpredictable and called on the user to summon their inner darkness.Palpatine doubted that either Obi-Wan or Anakin had worked with Rey using this method. 

If Kylo Ren was surprised by Rey’s aggressiveness, it did not show, as he matched her almost effortlessly, though he would concede that clearly, she had not been wasting time here.He took her combative style against him as yet another sign that she was better suited in darkness with him, than as a Jedi.

Then Anakin appeared with his lightsaber…

“Young Mr. Skywalker, I am glad you came!” Palpatine cried out in a fake sounding voice.“I was just about to call for help!”

Kylo Ren and Rey both stopped what they were doing.Rey sheathed her lightsaber.Kylo Ren did not.

“Why do you keep figuring into this equation, Chancellor?” Anakin asked looking at Kylo.“Why is he here with you?”

“The young man needs help in keeping Rey in her own time.The Jedi are not doing her any favors by coddling her.”Palpatine warned.

“And you’re not doing Kylo Ren any favors by ‘coddling’ him.”Anakin said, now giving Kylo a challenging look.“Leave here.When Rey is ready to return, she will.”

Palpatine had had enough of this! Privately, he thought Kylo Ren was allowing his feelings for Rey to cloud his judgement. And he did have feelings for her that he himself could not see.It was a weakness. One that his granddaughter could exploit if Ren was not careful.

The Sith had a book as well.One that he knew by heart.One that he did not have to go to, to do anything he wanted to at any time.This book did not allow for any sort of time travel though.

Instead, it had the power of spells against enemies…

Palpatine looked at Anakin Skywalker, waved a hand towards him while he was glaring at Kylo Ren, then watched the Jedi begin to flail around wildly!

“I can’t see! I can’t see, I’m blind!” he yelled.Rey ran to him to get his arm and sit him in a chair! She then turned to Palpatine!

“You did this! Undo it this instant!” she yelled.

Palpatine walked up to her.

“Return with Kylo Ren.Marry him.Do not return here.Ever.Once I am satisfied that you have kept your word, he will regain his sight.I have no intention of watching the events of this time change.” he told her.

“You already have! Anakin is now blind!”

Padme came running into the office and went straight to Anakin! Her senate office was in this same building and Anakin held her tightly!

“The Chancellor blinded me! Go to the Jedi temple and get the others!”

“I wouldn’t if I were you, Senator.”Palpatine said calmly.“His eye sight will come back soon.Just as soon as Rey begins cooperating with Kylo Ren.”

Padme looked from Palpatine to Kylo.

“Kylo Ren is your real name? Not Armitage Hux?”

“Yes.” Kylo Ren said.

“Anakin knew you weren’t what you seemed!” she hissed before looking at Rey.“And you brought all of this down on us!”

“Padme, this isn’t Rey’s fault.”Anakin whispered.Chancellor Palpatine was far more dangerous than he had ever sensed.He had to be stopped!

Kylo Ren and Palpatine moved out of earshot.

“He knows you’re Darth Siddious.He knows before he should know.How do you plan to deal with it?” Kylo asked him.

Palpatine waved a hand again and suddenly, Anakin could see, but looked confused! Padme didn’t know why she was standing where she was either…

“Ani? What’s going on? Why I am in Chancellor Palpatine’s office?”

“I don’t know,” Anakin replied, now looking at Rey, “Rey, why are you here? I thought we were going to look for Ren here, in the temple?”

Palpatine smiled patiently.Kylo Ren walked over to Rey and spoke in a low tone of voice.

“Do you understand what Palpatine has done here?Because he can do it at anytime if you return here.If you care for Anakin Skywalker, you will not try and come back.”Kylo warned her.

Rey understood.She nodded, unable to look or respond to Anakin.Kylo gently took her hand in his and they disappeared.

* * *

They returned to her room on the First Order ship.Rey said nothing and sat down on the bed.Kylo could see that she was slightly cold and produced a cloak. He draped it over her, then sat down on the bed next to her.

“I know you won’t believe this, but I do care for you.Very much.”he told her quietly.Rey nodded and pulled the cloak around her more snugly.

He continued talking.

“I don’t want any lies between us.Not as Master and Apprentice.Nor as husband and wife.”

Rey still said nothing. She would not look him in the eye.Kylo reached out and turned her face so that she could see him.

“You lied to me when you said you pretended to be a virgin, didn’t you?There have been no others except for me, have there?” he asked softly.

Rey pulled his hand off of her face and turned away from him again.But she did nod.

“And yet you decided to give yourself to me out of trickery? Instead of with someone that it would have meant something with?”

Rey suddenly stood up and dropped her cloak on the bed.She walked over to a window and stared out into space.

“Does it matter?” she finally asked. 

Kylo Ren stood up and crossed the room to stand behind her.

“It does, Little Scavenger.It means quite a bit.And it tells me more than you can know in this moment.”

Rey didn’t understand what he was talking about and she turned to face him, just as a storm trooper walked in.

“There is a team assembled to go to Exegol, Commander.”

Kylo did not look at the storm trooper.His eyes were still on Rey.

“I need for you to do, what you did not do before.” he said quietly and reached out to touch her shoulders, so that he could turn her towards the storm trooper.Rey knew what he was asking and she shook her head slightly.

“No.”

Kylo’s mind link came through.

_“If Snoke ever discovers that Anakin Skywalker killed that other storm trooper, he will make me kill you.”_

_“No one makes you do anything! I am tired! Just send him away!”_

_“I am tired too, Rey.I am tired of your not accepting your true fate.Do you want Anakin to be injured again?”_

Rey did not respond.She looked away while she force choked the storm trooper! She then put her face in her hands and sobbed.Kylo called for two other storm troopers to take the body away, claiming that the dead man was disrespectful.Once they were gone, Kylo pulled Rey’s hands from her face, wiped her tears and pressed his lips softly against hers, startling her.He then whispered, his lips still close to her own.

“I must force you to face your greatest fears and take from you what you cherish most.And I need for you to accept that without holding it against me, as my wife.Can you do that?” he asked, now kissing the tears on her face that still rolled down. Rey could do no more than nod.She was overwhelmed.Overwhelmed by fright for Anakin, Han, Leia and Luke.Fright for Finn and even Poe, whom she did not especially get along with. And she was overwhelmed by feelings for Kylo that she did not understand.But Rey now knew she had been wrong not to fight the First Order with the Resistance.She knew she had been wrong not to take her training with Luke more seriously.She now knew she had been wrong about Leia’s always pushing her.

Maybe it wasn’t too late.Maybe she could make her fate work for a higher purpose.Maybe… maybe she could help the Resistance stop the First Order from the inside.As Kylo Ren’s apprentice and wife.Maybe it wasn’t too late for that.

Maybe. 

She kept her thoughts hidden as she boarded a ship with Kylo to Exegol.She kept them hidden as they landed and she saw the hellacious pit her grandfather had lived in for the last thirty years as he plotted and schemed.She kept her thoughts hidden as Kylo took her by the hand and they entered the cave, that Palpatine had flooded to rid himself of Luke and Leia, that was now dry. 

Rey did as Kylo asked.She surrounded herself to the marriage ceremony and seemingly accepted her Sith origins, looking Palpatine in the eye as his evil ones glittered back at her.She could read his thoughts and all he wanted was their children for himself.She pretended as if she did not know that. 

Once they returned to the shuttle and flew off, Rey could feel Kylo Ren’s desire for her, coming off of him in waves.He had not been wrong, exactly, about her reasons for accepting him as he first lover. She just did not know why she had been so willing to be with him, at the time, knowing how dangerous he was.Knowing how he had hurt their family.The only fate she would accept, was that maybe there was something between them.Something maybe she did not even recognize.

Rey wanted to see Han and Leia again. She wanted to talk to Luke.She wanted Finn’s company.

Maybe, if she played her cards right here, she could make the light and dark side of the forces happy, along with herself.How she would manage this, Rey had not figured out yet.What she did not know, was that Anakin Skywalker had not forgotten her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo had planned on consummating his marriage to Rey, once they returned to his quarters on the First Order ship.But he was summoned by Snoke and forced to put his desires aside for the moment.

He arrived at the throne room to find that Snoke was meeting with Allegiant General Pryde.Snoke addressed him from his throne.

“The Hux that we killed was a clone.The real one is working with the Resistance.” Snoke said.Kylo eyed General Pryde before looking at Snoke again.

“I’ll go and kill him myself.” Kylo said and turned to leave, but Snoke’s voice stopped him.

“No.He is doing as ordered.”

Kylo turned back to face Snoke.

“What he was ‘ordered’ to do?”

Snoke looked at Pryde and nodded to him.

“Commander, we have reason to believe that the Resistance, somehow have found the means to build a space station that is quite similar to the original Death Star.General Hux knows someone within the Resistance.He pretended to turn traitor and join them.He has been sending us the schematics and will be returning to the First Order shortly.” General Pryde explained.

“No one in the Resistance has the technical skills to build anything close to what the original Death Star was.Where did you get such information?” Kylo asked, his voice dripping with contempt.

“You don’t believe it?” Snoke asked.

“Who is the engineer?” Kylo asked instead of answering outright.

“That is the thing,” General Pryde said, “General Hux is not trusted enough to find out that information.”

“Not trusted and clearly not smart enough.”Kylo noted.

“He got us this far,” Snoke said, “what we need is someone there who’s loyalty would not be questioned.”

Kylo now knew what this was all about…

“You want my wife to spy for us?”

“I want your apprentice to spy for us.”Snoke told him.“No one is to know that the two of you are married.We captured her, she got away and now she is ready to take her place at her mother’s side.”

Kylo gave General Pryde a dark look and he excused himself, leaving the throne room.Once the elevator doors closed, Kylo faced his master.

“I have not begun to truly separate Rey from her past.Sending her in could undo what I have…”

“You have done nothing, Ren.” Snoke interrupted him calmly,“And when you explain to her that she can either find the engineer or kill her parents, she will find the engineer.”

“I need to train her.”

“She has sufficient skills to best all of the Resistance fighters and then some.Once this is done, I want you to send her to Dagobah—for a month. I have already dispatched killer beings of every sort for her to deal with, as part of her training.If she returns alive, you can then work on giving Emperor Palpatine great grandchildren.”

Before Kylo could think of killing him, an explosion rocked the ship! Kylo hurried from the throne room as Snoke hit an intercom on his throne, asking General Pryde what was going on!

The answer would not be good.

A cloaked Resistance Tie Fighter had lobbied a series of blasts targeting the part of the ship where Kylo Ren’s quarters were.

* * *

Dr. Blahor moved aside quickly, as Kylo Ren entered the room Rey lay unconscious in and began the process of healing her. Dr. Blahor quickly responded to Kylo’s curt questions as to where his wife was injured, so he could heal the areas.He then did something uncharacteristic.He put a hand on the Sith Commander’s arm.

“There is something else that needs to be taken care of.And you cannot heal it.”

Kylo turned from Rey and stared at the doctor.

“I cannot heal, what?”

“You cannot heal what is dead.”

“My wife is not dead.She is clearly coming around.”

“No.She is not dead.But there was a seed.A one week year old fetus.It did not survive the explosion.I need to remove it.”

Dr. Blahor did not have much occasion to be near the deadly Commander(thank God), but he almost felt sorry for him.There was shock and pain in his eyes at that revelation.

“Leave us.”Kylo ordered him.Dr. Blahor did what he was told and Kylo pulled up a chair and reached for Rey’s hand. A lightning charge was surging within it and Kylo met the charge with one of his own, squeezing her hand tightly.Soon, she awakened, looking confused.

“Where am I? What happened?”

_What happened, Kylo thought, is that the Resistance killed their unborn child!He or she had been no more than a seed._

Rey looked at their entwined hands and felt his tremendous pain.She began to sit up, but Kylo pushed her back down.

“What is it? You are in pain…”

“I was worried.” Kylo told her.“Our quarters were targeted by the Resistance.You almost died.”

He had decided that he was not going to tell her about their lost child and he struggled to keep the knowledge hidden from her within in his mind.Rey squeezed his hand hard.She could see his anguish and for the first time since he had tried to trick her in that Tatooine bar, she could feel his caring for her.She continued to squeeze his hand.

“Are you sure it was the Resistance?It doesn’t sound like something they would do.”

“Rey, you have never been a part of their world.You have no idea what they would and would not do.When you are fully recovered, there is something I need for you to do.”

“What is it?” she whispered.

“Later.Rest.Dr. Blahor needs to…examine you.I will return once he is done.”

Rey just nodded.He was hiding something from her.She could not see it and she realized that was because he did not want her to.Rey watched the man that was now her husband leave and Dr. Blahor return.He told her he was going to give her something to sleep.He did so and watched her eyes grow heavy, regretfully.He had been forced to tell Snoke what had happened here.He had then been ordered to make sure that the seedling was sent to Exegol, so that Palpatine could have it.

And it was still alive.

* * *

Leia was still recovering from that ungodly encounter with Palpatine, when she felt pain.And she knew it was not her own.

It was Ben’s.Something had happened.

The Resistance had procured another star destroyer, no thanks to Armitage Hux, whom she did not completely trust. 

But Zorii did.At least she did more than Leia.But Leia trusted Zorii’s instincts.She had known Hux for a long time and believed that he had had his fill of the First Order.Leia believed that.But she saw things that others could not.And what she mainly saw from Hux was jealousy and hatred for Ben. That was what was motivating him to help them at this time.And that meant that Hux could very well return to the First Order at any time as well.

Leia was currently stuck in the medical compartment of the ship, still healing from her harrowing encounter with Palpatine.Luke had returned to the island and she could not read his thoughts, nor did she know what happened after Palpatine knocked her into that cave wall.She needed to get better and see Luke.Palpatine had plans for the children that Ben…Kylo, would have with Rey.And Leia could not shake the sense that he already in some way, might have one of them in his possession already.But that was ridiculous.Rey was off getting training from Anakin.And her lost son was busy trying to find and stop all of them.

Poe entered her room.He did not sit down.Leia trusted him to tell her what needed saying, even if she didn’t necessarily want to hear it.In many ways, he reminded her of Han.Or how Han was back when they were young.

“You’ve been watching Hux?” she asked.

“Zorii is doing that.Believe me, she doesn’t want to be wrong about him.And if it turns out that she is, she’s ready to put him down.” Poe told her.Leia nodded.

“How are the plans for the space station going?” she asked.Poe smiled.He had not been so excited about anything since…well…he didn’t know when.Any success against the First Order always gave him a lift.But a space station that could possibly combat The First Order…that could be used for good instead of death…Poe was willing to do whatever he had to do, to make that a reality.

“As always, dangerous.” Poe replied.

“We had no choice but to build near the Zeven Star.” Leia replied, sighing.She didn’t like it either. There was a black hole in the center of the star.The trick was to build far enough away to keep the station, and the engineers, from being pulled into it.It was also far enough away that the First Order would never know what they were attempting.Han did not even know what was going on, nor Luke. 

But General Leia Organa had become tired.Tired of always reacting and tired of the same scenario playing out in her lifetime.The tyranny endured during the Palpatine and Vader years, should have died with them.

Palpatine did not die, though.And Leia should have seen through him long before she did.

The Death Star was not happening again.And if it did, their ’Resistance Station’ would combat the Emperor, Siths or any other being that planned whatever.She was just through with being under someone’s foot.It was not alright.Not in her lifetime.

She tried not to think about what Han would think of this if he knew.Or Luke…though she truly felt she could get her brother to understand what she was trying to do.More so than Han.

Han.Finn had put it into her husband’s head that Rey was in trouble. Like First Order trouble.Maybe she was.But she could also get away from Kylo Ren and anyone else she needed to, if she put her mind to it.And if she was truly being taught by the Jedi Masters before them, then Rey was fine.

Rey was fine.But her son was not.He was in pain.Why?

Leia cleared her mind and focused on Poe.

“Have you spoken to our architect?”she asked.

“Well, only Threepio can understand him.And he’s not that thrilled with having to be at the work site.But we’re further ahead than we expected.We just have to make sure that there are no weaknesses that an enemy could exploit, like with what happened to the first Death Star.”he said.Leia smiled at the memory.Yes, watching that blow up was one of her fondest memories.She could not have imagined that ridding themselves of that weapon, would be just one of many challenges.

“When it’s done we will celebrate,” Leia said, “on Endor.”

* * *

**CLONE WAR TIMES-**

The First Order could not have been more wrong about who caused the explosion.Anakin Skywalker climbed out of the tie fighter that had destroyed Kylo Ren’s quarters and supposedly killed his and Rey’s unborn child.He was on the landing platform of the building that the senate and chancellor’s offices were in.

Anakin soon found himself in Palpatine’s office.A portal had emerged out of nowhere, near a spot of desert on the planet Tattooine, something he found very disturbing.Palpatine suspected that it had been created due to the many times both Kylo Ren and Rey have traveled here from their time.It was a sign that the future was changed already.

“I went through the portaland hit the part of the ship that Snoke was in.”Anakin said.Palpatine, who of course, lied about who he had sent Skywalker in to destroy, peered at the Jedi.

“You should be relieved, Anakin.Snoke and Kylo Ren are determined to kill all of Padme’s descendants and her.I don’t know why, Ren would not tell me.But he threatened to kill my great granddaughter, for God’s sake! He is using her…”

“Yes,” Anakin interrupted, unable to shake his feelings of uncertainty, “but which one of your descendants is a Sith? Rey is clearly fighting her heritage. Someone in your family is going to become one. Someone directly related to her.We need to help her.”

“And I want to! You know that!”

Anakin didn’t believe that, and yet he could not say as to why that was.Palpatine sensed his doubts and did not care, really.He had decided that now that he knew that eventually, Anakin would turn on in him to save his own offspring, he would now hunt for a new apprentice.Meaning not Anakin Skywalker.

That meant that Kylo Ren and Rey were a danger.In order to bury the true future, anyone that knew of it had to be destroyed.He had not just blinded Anakin and removed his memory of doing so.He had planted visions of Padme dying.Dying at the hands of Snoke, Kylo Ren and possibly Rey Palpatine.

But Anakin did not quite believe what he was seeing from Rey.And Palpatine sensed that Anakin felt that Rey’s fate could be changed.That was fine, as long as Palpatine benefited from the change.

“I cannot help but feel that Rey is hurt or in danger of being so.” Anakin said, rubbing his throat.

“You severed the mind link with her?” Palpatine asked and Anakin’s guilty look was answer enough.

“No.” was Anakin’s short sounding reply.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan met with Yoda and Mace Windu, privately…

“I am worried about Anakin.I sense darkness around him.” Obi-Wan said.Mace looked at Yoda, who lifted a brow.

“Connected with someone?” Yoda asked.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan said.“Padme and Rey.”

“Anakin took losing his Padawan hard, Obi-Wan.I can’t say I was too comfortable with the circumstances myself.” Mace admitted.

“That isn’t it.” Obi-Wan said. “I feel as if he’s slipping.To the dark side.”

“Sith abilities of Rey, the cause it could be.” Yoda noted.

“No.” Obi-Wan said.“Someone here is influencing him.It is not Rey.”

“Chancellor Palpatine seemed to get on well with that Kylo Ren Sith.Let’s go to him and ask more pointed questions.”Mace noted.

“Yes,” Yoda agreed, “would like to know Chancellor’s reasons for closeness with Sith as well.”

* * *

When Rey awoke, she was in another room. Kylo’s back was to her and he seemed to be staring at some papers on a table.He wore nothing but a pair of silk, black pajama pants.He heard her stir and turned back towards her as she sat up.

“How are you?” he asked, striding towards her with the papers.Rey could now see that they were more than papers.They were design plans of some sort.

“Better.I am fine, actually.I was fine in the infirmary. Why did the doctor give me something to sleep?”

Kylo set the plans on the bed and slowly sat down in the empty space beside her.

“He was not done examining you.But once he finished, he felt it was fine for you to leave.We are in a new set of quarters while the ship is being repaired.”

“Oh.” Rey said, not really hearing him.But she was seeing him and he was watching her intently.That and she sensed sadness and…and…anger from him. 

Anger towards Leia.

Before Rey could ask him anything about it, he settled into bed beside her, sitting up, and pushed the plans towards her.

“Snoke informed me that Hux is still alive.It was his clone that was killed.”

“I take it these plans and the real Hux are connected somehow?” she asked.

“Snoke arranged the ruse.We think that the Resistance is trying to build a space station weapon.One similar to the original Death Star, years ago.”

Kylo could see he now had Rey’s full attention!

“No!That cannot be! I know the people there…none of them have engineering capabilities strong enough to make something like this.Where is this being done?”

“Hux has infiltrated the Resistance.He is pretending that he has left the First Order.He got us these plans but he has hit a wall.We need to know the very things you asked about.I want you to go to them and find these things out, then report back to me.”Kylo told her.He watched as her facial expression changed. 

“You want me to go to Mother and ask her these things? She won’t tell me!”

Kylo picked up her hand.

“No.I want you to go to Mother and join the Resistance.You tell her nothing about the two of us.Meaning no one is to know that we are married.They are to think that you have spent your time in the past, being trained by Jedi.You tell them you came back because things did not work out there. You make up a story with regards to that. You can make up any story, Rey, that you want.Hux will be expecting you.” he said, kissing her hand, before taking the plans and getting back up.

Rey was appalled!

“You want me to lie to our parents?”

“Only Leia is involved and you know this.Han Solo will probably not be around.He and that Wookie he loves so much, will more than likely, be off someplace stealing.”

Rey had never heard Kylo speak of Han in that manner, though she knew they did not get along.Rey bit her tongue and did not contradict him on his opinion.. She slowly got out of bed, wearing a black, silk nightgown that she had awakened and found herself dressed in.Rey walked over to the plans that Kylo had set on a table, then looked at him.

“Are you asking this as…”

“I am asking my apprentice to do as I command.” Kylo interrupted abruptly.“Snoke came up with the idea but I agree with it.You are probably the only member of the First Order that could do this.”

Rey didn’t like his words.

“I am not a ‘member’ of the First Order.”she groused and set the plans back down.She walked back over to the bed, got in and sulked!Kylo slowly approached the bed, got in and reached out to touch her arm.

“I wish that this could wait. All I want to do in this moment is love you.But you have been injured,and we have to stop this station from being built.” he said quietly, now stroking her arm.

Rey looked over at him.

“Mother would never build something like the Death Star.And I will prove that to you.Those plans have to be for something else.”

“They tried to kill us tonight, Rey.You could have died.Remember that, when you are dealing with these people you think are your family.” Kylo said.He could not tell her of their loss on this evening.He knew her.Better than she knew herself.Finding out about the loss of their child would be a distraction to her training. And it would be a weakness that Snoke or someone else could exploit.

Still, he had no intention of letting what happened, go unanswered.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Rey awoke.She was cocooned within Kylo’s arms and her pillow was his large chest. She could not tell him earlier that she didn’t care if she was injured, that she would suffer any discomfort to feel him inside of her again. But she hadn’t.And that was because she sensed something else coming from him.It was fear.Fear for her and she couldn’t quite understand why.

“Rey.”

Someone had called her name! Someone who was within the darkness of the room! Rey’s first thought was to awaken Kylo but he was sleeping so deeply that oddly, she did not want to disturb him.Even for an intruder.She would handle it herself.

She tried to sit up without disturbing Kylo, but when she moved, his arms just tightened around her, his grip almost viselike.

“Who is that?” Rey whispered and Anakin came into view! The light from the stars outside, lit up his features.Rey’s mouth dropped open! Anakin was here? He could not be here!

“Anakin! How did you get here?” she whispered.Anakin’s eyes moved from hers to Kylo Ren’s.

"Palpatine told me he wants to kill Padme.Are you helping him?” he asked her.

“No!” she whispered fiercely as Kylo stirred.“No, he is lying to you, Anakin! Kylo was only there to bring me back here.”

“Because you’re Palpatine’s great granddaughter?”

“I am his granddaughter.He lived a long time.”

“Explain.” Anakin said in a soft tone that was also no nonsense.

“Anakin…”

“You are my Padawan.Explain!” he whispered loudly.

“Palpatine is not who you think he is. He will turn the clone army against you and render the Jedi extinct.”

Anakin was quiet as he pondered what Rey had told him.

“So Palpatine kills Padme?”

“No. Tell me about why you think that Padme dies?”

“Because I have seen it!I have seen nothing but visions of her death since that last day I saw you!The Chancellor then explained why he kept so much from me.From the Jedi Council.”Anakin told her.

“Kylo would not kill Padme.”

“He is related to her?”

“The Chancellor told you that?” Rey asked, realizing that Palpatine had betrayed Kylo.

“Yes.Is it true?”

“Yes but he does not want her dead.”

“Why did you come to me, Rey? Truthfully? Were you ever an orphan? Was there any truth to your story?”

“Yes.” she said looking into his eyes.“I came to you because I wanted to learn from you. I was not strong enough to fight Kylo Ren.Now I am.”

Anakin shook his head!

“You certainly don’t look like you’re fighting him now.”

“I had no choice but to marry him, Anakin.I was running from him trying to escape that fate.But he threatened you. **YOU** , not Padme.You cannot come back here.I have told you too much about your future as it is.”

“But my future is with Padme, right? Kylo Ren does not kill her?”

“No.” Rey answered honestly, “Kylo Ren does not kill her.”

Anakin sensed she was telling the truth.He nodded.

“Fine.I will not return here.” Anakin said and Rey watched him, waiting for him to disappear within the darkness before Kylo awoke and discovered him.But he had one last thing to say to her.

“The Chancellor told me about Snoke and his reign here.Please let Kylo Ren know that if he even thinks about coming near Padme, he will end up like his ‘master’.

And with those words,Anakin set the severed head of Snoke at the end of their bed, then disappeared! Rey decided that now was probably a good time to wake Kylo up.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo did not have the time to deal with the fact that Anakin Skywalker had come here, murdered Snoke and of course, threatened him.He considered it a step in the right direction that Rey had not tried to cover for Anakin in anyway.But it was a ‘baby step’.Rey should have awakened him and they could have taken care of Anakin together. 

He was now the Supreme Leader of the First Order. 

Kylo, of course, framed another storm trooper for Snoke’s murder.A storm trooper that they ‘could not find as of yet’.General Pryde, sensing the lie, but united with Ren in their hatred for Hux, went along with his story.

They currently sat in their situation room.Rey sat next to Kylo and was very uncomfortable! She could feel the officers eyes upon her and the looks and thoughts ranged from curiosity, to extremely morbid curiosity about their sex life! She could not sense which officers specifically were thinking along those lines but she did not like it!Worse yet, she was now dressed in a similar way to Kylo, only her cape was shorter.

Kylo looked at a particular, masked female captain.

“You are in charge of the storm troopers.This is the second one that has turned traitor and murdered one of us.”Kylo said, referring to Finn.Rey refrained from scowling or defending Finn out loud.She also got the feeling that no one really believed that a storm trooper had cut off Snoke’s head, and then left it at the foot of her and Kylo’s bed.

Captain Phasma wore a mask so Rey could not read her facial expression.Oddly, she couldn’t quite get a read on her feelings either.Rey wondered why she wore the mask all of the time?Kylo had had that habit for awhile,though he had not worn it around her lately.

“I apologize, Supreme Leader.I feel as if the problem is the region from which we are getting the troopers from.” she answered.“I would like to begin bringing in higher quality children.”

“Meaning?” General Pryde asked.

“There are orphans on Naboo.The Queen there has intimated that they have also been running wild and stealing.”

“How are children from Naboo that are orphaned, better than orphans from anywhere else?” Kylo asked sarcastically. 

“I was thinking,” Captain Phasma said carefully, “of asking regions to have families surrender one child to the First Order.Not just Naboo but from everywhere.”

“I think you should just do the best you can with what you have.”Rey interrupted, glaring at Phasma! What kind of lowly crap was this??? Stealing orphans and then forcing people to give up their kids???

“I believe I was speaking to the Supreme Leader.You are his apprentice, are you not?” Phasma asked in a fake, humble sounding tone.

“I am.” Rey answered.

“I also believe you know Designation FN-2187?Are you also familiar with the storm trooper that murdered Supreme Leader Snoke?”

Rey knew that this bitch was trying to say that **HER** affiliation with storm troopers, caused them to go mad! She could feel Kylo’s disapproval of her even speaking during this meeting, but she ignored him.

“His name is Finn.” she replied.

“Finn? The storm trooper that killed Snoke? Or the one that is part of the Resistance?”Phasma asked sarcastically.She knew she was taking a chance speaking to Rey in such a manner, since she was not only Kylo Ren’s apprentice, but his wife as well.

Rey said nothing to that, and Phasma was about to go back to talking about her plan to ask families in the galaxy to surrender one child to the First Order,when tufts of blonde hair slipped out from underneath her helmet and landed either on her shoulder or the table! A female officer sitting next to her gasped! General Pryde raised a brow.Captain Phasma now noticed her hair falling out and stood up!

“Pardon me, Supreme Leader, I am having…”

“Hair issues?” Rey volunteered for her, grinning. 

“My apprentice is leaving the meeting now to go to the throne room.” Kylo said coolly.He could not believe Rey would use her abilities to pluck someone’s hair out! But then again, he could believe it.Once, when they were in a bar on Tattoine, a human waitress had brought drinks to them in a fashion Rey did not consider customer service friendly.Kylo witnessed her use the force to reduce the waitress’s ponytail to a mere nub! 

Rey stood up, knowing that Kylo would give her hell for all of this later.Captain Phasma sat back down and picked up her hair, eager to get to a mirror and see how much damage Kylo Ren’s Resistance loving wife, had caused her! Rey walked around the back of Kylo’s chair and past the other officers still sitting.She made a point of making sure her cape draped across the top of Phasma’s head, disrespectfully, before leaving the room entirely.

Kylo Ren then dismissed all of the other officers, with the exception of General Pryde. Once they were alone, Huxwas brought up.Kylo did not want this information to become common knowledge around here.He didn’t know who could be trusted now that he had taken over.

“My apprentice is going to infiltrate the First Order.She will find out who the architect for this project is and where it is located at this moment.”Kylo told Pryde.

“So your apprentice is going to bring Hux back with her?”

“No.She is going to get rid of him and take over as the spy.She will not fail as he has.” Kylo replied.Pryde nodded. 

“General Hux is expecting to return here.” Pryde told him.

“And Snoke expected more from him other than ‘schematic plans’.They mean nothing without the information we need.He has told you he cannot come up with those answers, therefore he has outlived his usefulness.My apprentice will take care of it.” Kylo Ren told him.General Pryde nodded, barely able to restrain smiling.He had been in contact with Hux.He would enjoy telling him that they were sending a team in to get him out of there.Safely.

* * *

Needless to say, Rey would not be attending anymore First Order meetings!

Kylo strode towards the throne room elevator, where when he arrived,he planned on dressing down Rey, then training her rigorously in lightsaber battle, before she left the ship to begin spying for them.Captain Phasma’s hair would grow back, obviously.But when hearing something from a subordinate that one did not like, a gentle force choke was all that was needed to get the point across! One did not pluck someone’s hair out!

The doors opened and he stepped out, expecting to find her full of apologies or excuses or to not find her there at all.

But none of these scenarios were the case.

What Kylo Ren saw when he stepped into he room, was Rey sitting in Snoke’s throne chair.Naked.

Kylo glanced back towards the elevator, knowing he should lock it.But his common sense was strangled by his lust for Rey as he found himself moving closer to her…

“Why Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren! What brings you here?Down on your knees there and show some respect! You are standing before ‘Mrs. Kylo Ren’…who is the glorious Queen of this throne room.”she said playfully, her legs crossed.

“And if I don’t? Show some respect?” Kylo asked coyly.

“Then as punishment, you will have to remove all of your clothing and come to me.” Rey smiled. 

“Hmmm.” was all Kylo said to that, as he began taking off his clothing.Once his garments were shed, he did not come any closer to her, but stood proudly before her, allowing Rey to take all of him in, as he was her. 

“You once told me that once we were married, I would learn was ‘real sex’ was.You have yet to show me…”

Rey’s words were interrupted as Kylo used the force to pull her off of Snoke’s throne chair and careen her into his arms! He began kissing her hungrily and Rey responded to his mouth, instantly feeling overheated and lost, as if she were about to melt into a puddle! She felt herself losing any control she had, when his hands cupped her buttocks, lifted her and mounted her firmly onto his searing length!

She cried out at his blunt entrance into her womanhood, snarling her hands within his hair as he began hefting her up and down upon his brawny organ.He then whispered something in her ear.

“Do you see her?” he asked in a searing whisper.Rey’s eyes had been half closed as she had been shamefully enjoying the feel of him inside of her, knowing that what they were doing in this ‘murder room’ was wrong.Her eyes focused on a female First Order Officer who was there for some reason and who looked…horrified and fascinated by their coupling.

Rey began to try and stop their lovemaking, but Kylo’s hold on her buttocks tightened!

“Do that thing with her ponytail!” he whispered as they continued their ministrations. His lips were now buried in her neck as Rey concentrated and snipped off half of the girl’s ponytail, using the force! The girl screamed, turned and ran to the elevator! Once the doors closed, their coupling was illuminated by a lightning charge, that just heightened their passion!

Soon, Rey was dimly aware that sometime during their experience, Kylo had moved them to Snoke’s throne chair and he was sitting on it, while Rey bobbed up and down seamlessly upon his shaft. It was as Kylo was struggling to catch his breath, that he realized someone else had entered the room.

Someone who had not used the elevator.

It was Anakin.

Kylo, who had been half kissing Rey, pulled his lips from hers, took her by the waist and lifted her off of him!Rey, shocked by his abruptness, was about to question him when she felt Anakin’s presence, behind them! They both got up off of the throne and Rey eased down to the floor to pick up her clothing, which was on the floor next to the throne chair. 

Kylo was uncaring of his nudity, as he stood up and faced Anakin.

“What are you doing here? Again?” he asked.Anakin had Kylo’s lightsaber within his hands, looking it over.Rey, who was now dressed,took in Anakin.He was now wearing an eyepatch!

“Anakin?” Rey asked carefully.“What happened to your eye?”

Anakin dragged his eyes off of Kylo and towards her.

“Obi-Wan put it out.He reamed a lightsaber through it.” was his reply.

“And yet you are not dead?” Kylo asked, taking him in.He could feel that Anakin had now joined with the dark side.

“No.Just blind in one eye.”was Anakin’s sarcastic response.

“Or burned.”Rey almost whispered.Anakin tilted his head towards her.

“Burned? Why would I be burned?” he asked in a tone that Kylo took to mean that he knew exactly what Rey was referring to.

Rey didn’t answer but she felt like throwing up! History had been changed, God Forbid! Anakin was dressed in black, and was full of seething hatred that he clearly needed to take out on someone.There had to be a way to fix this! Luke! Luke could help her fix this! Maybe?

“What do you want?” Kylo asked in a slow, deliberate tone.

“I want my apprentice.”Anakin said, looking from Kylo over to Rey.“I need you by my side now.More than ever, Rey.I…I could always tell that you cared for me.”

Kylo did not want to hear this! Instinctively he shot Anakin with a bolt of lightning, but Anakin was not knocked off of his feet or even seemingly hurt by it! He just stood in place.The lightning he was hit with, reflected in his eyes and it was clear he was going to ‘answer’ Kylo with something worse! Rey ran and got in front of Kylo!

“Tell me what has happened, Master?Tell my why you did not stay away as I asked you to? Chancellor Palpatine…”

“Is dead.” was Anakin’s reply.Kylo now realized the true seriousness of what was happening.If Palpatine was dead during Anakin’s time and his fight with Obi-Wan had only netted him the loss of an eye…

“Where is Padme?” Kylo asked and Anakin’s eyes flashed!

“Do not mention her name to me! Not out of your mouth! She is fighting me! Her and Obi-Wan are fighting me!”

“Okay, Master,” Rey said softly, trying to calm him down, “fighting you how?”

“Padme is pregnant with my child and I cannot find her! Obi-Wan and the other Jedi Council are hiding her from me! Hiding her and my unborn child!I need you, Rey! I know that you are more powerful than even you know! Together we can rid ourselves of the Jedi and find Padme!”

Kylo knew this was a bad time to grin, but he could not help it! Anakin eyed him.

“You find this funny?”

“I find it funny that you would expect **MY** apprentice to help you keep your wife!Surely, Palpatine showed you what you would truly become…with his help.And yet you killed him?” 

“Oh he showed me everything—grandson.”Anakin said softly and coldly.“And when I was in his head, before I killed him, I decided that becoming a shell of what I am now, physically, wasn’t for me.Nor was losing Padme. I think that Padme is not only hiding from me, but she’s forming a ‘resistance’.Much like my daughter here has done.”

“You were never supposed to learn any of this.”Rey said softly.“My coming to you has done this.”

“Your coming to me **SAVED** me, Rey! I know about Leia…and Luke.But Padme and I will raise them together.I just need for you to find her and talk to her for me. You, better than anyone, can tell her what happens to our lives when we are not together!”

“ _It will take both of us to incapacitate him.”_ Kylo told her, via a force mind link that Anakin could not sense.

_“I know.”_ was Rey’s reply.

Kylo and Rey simultaneously, raised their hands towards Anakin and he suddenly dropped to the ground, unconscious! Rey ran to him and looked him over, while Kylo hurriedly dressed, then pulled Rey up and away from Anakin.

“We need to keep him from coming back here.”Kylo said.

“We’re past that! History has been changed and he needs to become the Darth Vader everyone remembers, otherwise it could impact what’s going on now… if it hasn’t already!” Rey stressed.That was when Kylo thought of his mother’s ‘Death Star’.Would this have ever been a plan if the Shadow Book of Jedi had not been used?

“He seems to be fond of coming here when told not to.” Kylo noted.“We need Luke.And my mother’s help.I am going with you to the Resistance base and we are bringing Anakin with us.”

“We could take him directly to Luke. On the island.” Rey suggested.

“Luke drinks.”

“No he does not!”

“Oh please! Why did you go into the past to get training? Because Luke isn’t capable of training Jedi properly!”

“I was going to be sent into the past anyway! I just did it ahead of schedule.That and Father was not pleased about what happened to you.I do not think he was comfortable with Luke training me.”Rey admitted.

“None of that matters now.”Kylo said dismissively.“Let’s get him to the ship…”

“What?” Rey asked when he stopped talking abruptly.But Kylosuddenly had another idea.One that would not take so much work.

“Change in plans,” he said softly, “you will go to the Resistance base as planned, kill Hux and find out about this new Death Star.I will deal with my ‘grandfather’ here.”

“Wait a minute.” Rey said.“You said we were getting Hux out of there and I was replacing him as the spy.”

Kylo dragged his eyes off of Anakin’s unconscious form and looked at his wife.

“He will give you away, Rey.If you do not want to do it, use the Force to make someone else do the deed. I don’t care which as long as he does not return.”

Rey looked away and sulked!Kylo eyed her.

“Rey!” he said in a warning tone.“I do not ask things of you that I do not feel you are capable of.I am just asking for one small murder.”

“A ‘small murder’?!”

“Do you like Hux?”

“I don’t know him!”

“Well you won’t like him. So you’ll find it easier than anticipated.Rey…just do as I ask, alright?”

Rey said nothing at first.Then she nodded.

“What about Anakin? Are you taking him back to his own time?He won’t stay.”

“I will deal with ‘Lord Vader’.”Kylo replied and Rey began to walk past him and out of the throne room.But he reached for her arm and pulled her back to him for a quick kiss, before letting her go again.Rey walked to the elevator, got in and stared at both Kylo and Anakin with uncertainty before the doors closed.Once Rey was gone,Kylo slowly walked over to the throne that he was meant to sit on and stared at Anakin, before hitting a button on the throne arm rest.

He was going to summon General Pryde and Captain Phasma here.Anakin was going to take his rightful place in a First Order Detention Cell, as the murderer of Supreme Leader Snoke, while encased in a storm trooper uniform.Kylo planned to keep Darth Vader practically comatose, for as long as he wanted, until he thought of a way to right the wrongs that had occurred now in Anakin’s time and in this one. Pryde and Phasma would not understand why the ‘storm trooper’ was being imprisoned instead of executed, as was standard procedure, but Kylo would think of a way to explain that as well.

Something was gnawing at him and it made him uneasy.It was the sense that Anakin was able to return here not because of his knowledge of time travel, due to the Shadow Jedi book.Kylo was beginning to suspect that a portal had been unwittingly opened.And that was even more dangerous than anyone could realize.Because portals opened up in more than just one reality.And they could not take the chance of having different Anakin’s, from different universes, coming here.

And Rey…if Anakin killed Palpatine there, then clearly her ancestor has already been conceived or…or the Palpatine here was a clone.A pro-creating clone.Otherwise, Rey would have ceased to exist the moment Anakin’s murderous act took place.

What Kylo Ren would not count on, was that even comatose, Anakin’s force mind link with Rey, would be even stronger than ever.

* * *

Rey was given a Resistance shuttle to travel in, so that no one from there would sense that she had been within one foot of the First Order ship.Clearly, someone from the Resistance had been killed for this and Rey tried not to think about that.

She also tried not to to think about the fact that she was about to betray Kylo again.Yes, she planned on heading to the Star Destroyer that the Resistance was now based on.She had been in contact with Finn once on board her shuttle, so they knew to expect her.

But Rey had a small visit to pay to someone first.She put the shuttle on auto pilot and then used her ability to travel in time—back to the Clone Wars.She knew Kylo would be dealing with Anakin and would not be able to block her from going back to the past.But she had to go back there, then come back to pull the shuttle out of auto pilot! Otherwise, that would cause another problem.One Rey did not even want to think about!

**CLONE WARS TIME-**

Rey straightened her hair as she stood in the hallway of the Jedi Temple.She had changed her clothing, so they she would not appear Sith like to her mother and the others, when she arrived on the Resistance ship. So her state of dress would not be seen as threatening to the Jedi Masters here either.A few people gaped at her as she walked down the hallways, and she realized that it was now no secret where she had come from in the first place.

Rey found Masters Windu and Yoda in a room that was a shrine of sorts, to past Jedi Masters.Their likenesses were carved in stone.Yoda looked at her, his face devoid of expression.Master Windu, however, was a different story.

“Rey.” he said coolly.“You were told not to come back here.”

“I apologize Master Windu, Master Yoda.But unfortunately, my master has not made that task so simple.”

“Anakin is in your time, he is?” Yoda asked.

“Yes.And he does not look as he should.”Rey admitted.

“What do you mean? That fight Master Kenobi had with him was Anakin’s own fault.”Mace informed her.

“I have no doubt of that.But what was supposed to happen was a lot worse.Anakin should look much, much worse.Where is Padme?”

“You need not know that.” Yoda said.

“In my time, Padme dies giving birth.To twins.They are separated and raised far away from one another, for their own protection.”Rey admitted.“The fact that none of this has happened, I fear, is the reason Anakin is able to travel between two worlds.He cannot stay where I am and he cannot keep coming there.You have to do something about it before Kylo Ren does something.”

“You want us to ‘do something’, so that the terrible things you just spoke of, happen? Master Kenobi said that if Anakin had not killed Palpatine, he would have wiped out all of the Jedi.”Mace said.

“That is true.”Rey admitted. “So you owe, Anakin.”

“Anakin has turned to the dark side, he has.There is no bringing him back.”Yoda said.

“Of course he can be brought back! How can you say such a thing?”

“Why did he come to your time, Rey?” Mace asked instead of answering her.

“He has been back twice.Once to commit murder and secondly…he asked me to become his apprentice.Kylo Ren would not have it.”

“Because you are **HIS** apprentice, you are?” Yoda asked perceptively.

“Not by choice.”Rey said quietly.“Palpatine blinded Anakin right in front of me.He made it clear that he could do worse to him if I did not go back to my own time with Kylo and take his place as his apprentice…and wife.”

Mace clenched his jaw.Yoda looked away.

“I should not be here,” Rey told them, “but I am.Kylo and I had to incapacitate Anakin to keep him from destroying us and our surroundings. Maybe if he could just see Padme and know that she still cared for him…”

“Rey,” Mace said softly, “Obi-Wan married Padme to give her babies a name.And to protect them from Anakin.He is never going to find either of them as long as the Jedi Order is concerned.We have seen the future as well.Anakin’s children are the only hope for this galaxy.”

“Anakin becomes more of a threat, he does.” Yoda said. 

“We will come with you to bring him back, but we will have to kill him.” Mace said.

Rey shook her head.

“I will have to get back to you about that. Because your way is not acceptable.”

“Rey,” Mace said warningly, “it was always clear that you had inappropriate feelings for Anakin, as his Padawan.It sounds like you are in a very dangerous situation.”

“Caught between two masters, you are.” Yoda told her.

“You need to be concerned with your present circumstances and getting away from Kylo Ren.Anakin and his fate, are for us to worry about—and decide.” Mace said.

Rey nodded again and disappeared back to her ship.She pulled it out of auto pilot and headed towards the Resistance Star Destroyer to begin a new lie of sorts.

* * *

Rey landed her ship in the docking bay and got out.Finn was the first person she saw and she smiled at the look of relief on his face.She prayed she could pull this off without hurting him.

“Rey!” he cried out and he ran to her, along with BB-8 and Artoo.They were full of chatter and questions.Poe soon made an appearance and was not so jovial.

“How’s your training coming?” Poe asked, his tone full of suspicion.

“It is coming.Along.” she answered, looking around.“Where is Mother?”

“Still in the infirmary.”was his answer.

“The infirmary? What happened?” Rey asked, concerned.

“We all tried to take on Palpatine.He then tried to drown your mother and Luke.Your father and Chewie are out looking for any sign of you.I don’t suppose you’ve been in contact with them? You know, so they wouldn’t worry.” Poe said, his tone clearly dripping with sarcasm.

“Is there something you want to say?” Rey asked, tempted to force choke him.

“No.I just think that you’re needed here.I think I’ve seen what you can do and you’re done training.You’re probably better than Luke and more than able to take on Kylo Ren.”

“I think he’s saying you need to say put.” Finn said, joining them.

“I plan to.” Rey said and Poe gave her a look of surprise.

“You do?” he asked.

“Yes.I had a First Order run in that really opened my eyes.” she said.

“What happened?” Finn asked, concerned.

“I did not realize that Luke gave Kylo Ren instructions on where to find me in the past.I barely got away from him.”

Poe’s mouth dropped open!

“Luke had the Sithfinder but I didn’t realize he had given Ren your location?”

“That was in exchange for the Sithfinder.His showing up could have changed things and he was not keeping quiet about the future.It just made me realize that we cannot allow this to continue to happen.First the Empire and now the First Order.It just needs to stop.I’m going to go and see my mother now.”Rey said tiredly and walked away from them.Finn eyed Poe.

“Do you have to give her such a hard time? Clearly she went through something there.” he said.Poe nodded slightly.

“Yeah.She does appear to have had an epiphany of sorts but…”

“But what, Poe? What? We need to help her make sure that Ren’s being in the past, hasn’t messed up things here.” Finn said and walked off.Poe folded his arms and looked over at Zorii and Hux, who were old friends.Poe hated to be suspicious of her, but he had to keep the possibility in mind, that if Hux was dirty, Zorii might cover for him, just because of their shared past.

Poe’s problem with Rey was that they didn’t really know where she had been.Just like they didn’t really know if Hux had truly cut ties with the First Order.He planned to keep an eye on both Hux and Rey.They didn’t need anyone or anything, messing up their plans for their space station.


	7. Chapter 7

Leia was not surprised to see Rey walk into the infirmary.She had sensed her presence on the ship.But what did surprise her was that she could not read her daughter clearly. 

She was hiding her emotions, something she had never done before.

“Rey? Something has happened? In the past?” she asked, looking her daughter over.Rey felt as if Leia could see through her and she questioned whether she could pull any of this off.

“Yes.” she admitted.“But I do not know where to begin.”

“Tell me what happened when Kylo Ren appeared? Luke told me that he gave him access to the book to pull you from the past, in exchange for the Sithfinder.Kylo Ren came to you then?During the Clone Wars?” Leia asked.

“Yes.” Rey conceded.“And he told Palpatine more than he should have.I fear that things have changed already.”

“Is that why you are here, Rey? Because you need help fixing your mistakes?”

Rey felt herself grow exasperated!Why did she have to phrase it like that?

“Luke and you were going to send me into the past anyway! I just went earlier than anticipated and somehow this is all on me? Things were fine until Luke allowed Kylo Ren access to that Shadow Jedi book! Your father sensed he had darkness in him from the moment he arrived! So yes, things need to be fixed! Are you happy, Mother?”

“Why would I be happy, Rey? We have failed.Failure never makes me happy.”

Rey didn’t quite know how to respond to that comment.Leia herself realized it was the wrong thing to say.She decided to put on her ‘Mother’s Hat’ and take off the ‘General’ one.

“Tell me what happened? Tell me why you’re really here, Rey? Something has happened with my parents, hasn’t it?”she asked.Rey sat down in a chair near her bed.

“Your father is very kind.And caring. He knew what Kylo Ren was and tried to keep him from taking me from there.But Ren informed the Jedi that we were both from the future and that we could change things.So I was forced to cut my training with Anakin short.”

“And this happened when Kylo and Luke made their deal?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, well that was days ago.Where have you been since?”

“It was not that simple.” Rey explained.“I have been running from the First Order and being helped by Anakin.He and I have a force mind link and he advises me when I am in trouble. In a way he is still training me.Or he was.”

Leia just stared for a moment, taking in what a force mind link with Darth Vader, before he was known as such, would be like.

“Okay, then you stopped getting his help? Did Anakin end the link?”

“I returned with him to his time. And Kylo Ren followed me there again, and went to Palpatine. Palpatine then blinded Anakin and threatened to do much worse, if I did not go along with Kylo Ren’s demands. I pretended like I would but I haven’t.Anakin is still probably blind and I have no force link with him any longer.Mother, I am just so sick of the First Order and so sorry that I didn’t listen to you.” Rey half lied.

Leia took a deep breath before replying.

“It sounds like this whole thing got out of control—severely.” she said. 

“It did.It has.” Rey admitted.

“Okay, so why didn’t Anakin, when he returned with you, go to the other Jedi’s for help?”

“He did.We did.”

“And?”

“They were sorry for me but thought I should return to my own time.”

“So they just sat back and allowed Palpatine to blind Anakin?” Leia asked, confused.

“No.That happened later.Anakin tried to get the other Jedi to help keep Kylo Ren away.But they did not like that I was there.They also figured out that I was related to a Sith.They just did not know at the time, that it was Palpatine.”

Leia pulled herself out of bed.She had been lying around too long anyway.

“Tell me what that means, Rey? They didn’t know it at the time but they know it now?”

“Anakin has killed Palpatine.Master Kenobi has put out his eye but he was not injured to the point where he is Darth Vader.And your mother is alive, pregnant with Luke and you and married to Master Kenobi.Anakin has been in contact with me.He wants me to return with him to be his apprentice.”

Leia just shook her head and Rey could not tell if she was disappointed or shocked.She suspected it was both.

“So you returned a third time to the past? Because you said Palpatine blinded Anakin and then told you to go along with Kylo Ren if he wanted his eyesight back? Right? You did tell me that?”

“Yes.” Rey said, knowing she was messing this up with every moment.

“So then when did Obi-Wan take Anakin’s eye?”

“After.”

“And you know this because you returned to the past again, even though the other Jedi asked you not to return?”

“No, Mother.I know because Anakin came to this time.He found me and asked me to be his apprentice.Kylo Ren found the both of us and he did something to Anakin to keep him in an almost comatose state.I managed to get away from both of them and come here.”

Leia put her head in her hands for a moment, then recovered herself.

“Okay.Well this definitely needs to be dealt with.Nothing has changed that I can see or feel.”

“Yes, though I expect that Anakin’s killing Palpatine will be a problem for my existence.”Rey noted.

“Palpatine, in all likelihood, cloned himself.Probably many times.But even if he didn’t, there is a window of time to fix any mistakes. I need to go to Luke.”

“I should come with you.” Rey began, but Leia shook her head.

“No.Stay here and look out for things in my place.You are now part of the Resistance which means you are safe from Kylo Ren and the First Order here.We all would give our lives to protect one another. I will let your father know you’re safe.He’s out looking for you, you know?You’re home, Rey.You are finally home.”Leia said, pulling Rey into a hug, before letting her go and leaving the infirmary.Once her mother left the room, Rey felt like collapsing from the weight of her impending betrayal and her half lies.She needed to find out about this space station and the architect. She would begin with Finn and casually ask him if anything new was going on around here?

No.That was not the way. 

Poe would know what was going on.And if she could pull the information out of his mind…

The infirmary door opened and Hux walked in! Rey rolled her eyes but said nothing as he closed the door and faced her.

“Well?”he asked in an impatient tone.He was dressed in fatigues.

“Well, what?” Rey asked, eyeing him.

“Where is my transport? General Pryde told me that you would be replacing me as the spy!”

“You should get out of here.”

“What? Why?”

“Because no one is coming for you.Kylo Ren thinks you should have been able to bring him all the information…”

“Kylo Ren?! I don’t answer to him! I answer to Snoke! What are you telling me, girl?You are Ren’s apprentice now or something, right?”

For the first time, God help her, Rey could see that Hux was going to be a problem! 

“Calm down.Snoke was killed by a storm trooper and Kylo Ren is now the Supreme Leader of the First Order.”

Hux rolled his eyes and threw up his hands!

“So Ren and Pryde have sent you here to eliminate me?”

“Yes.”

Hux eyed her.

“But you won’t?”

“You need to leave.I’ll tell Kylo that you escaped.Others will come looking for you but at least you’ll have a chance.Or…you could stay here like Finn did.You could join the Resistance.At least then you’d have some protection.” Rey told him.

“What is going on? Why would you help me if you are Ren’s…you are an unwilling apprentice, aren’t you?I heard some talk about Ren chasing you here and there, but I paid it no mind.My God, girl! If you are Palpatine’s granddaughter and you can do what he can do, then why don’t you kill him and be done with it?”

“He will be asking me to report in.And if he senses you are still alive, then I will have to tell him that you escaped **BEFORE** I arrived here.Which means you need to be gone now.”

“And if I decided to stay and be a true Resistance fighter?”

“He will still want you dead, but I’ll think of something.” Rey said.

Hux said nothing to that.He turned and left the room.Out in the hallway, he tried to make sense of what he had just learned.It was obvious that Ren was forcing the dark side upon Rey and either she really wasn’t meant to follow that path, or…

Or Rey Solo was not worried about not following Ren’s path.Because she could control him.Hux suspected she was more than just an ‘apprentice’.He would do some digging on his own around here.He would stay.For now.

Meanwhile, Rey paced the room, thinking that she shouldn’t linger on this ship for very long.She needed to get the information and leave.She would tell Kylo that Hux had left before she arrived and…

“ _Rey?”_

Rey stopped pacing and froze.

It was Anakin’s voice.

_“Anakin?” she whispered.“How am I hearing you? Kylo and I put you in…”_

“ _A Force coma.I know. But our connection has always been strong.That was why I knew you and I were destined to do great things together.”_

_“I went back to your time. I spoke with Master’s Yoda and Windu.They don’t seem to think that you can come back from the dark side.”_

_“I don’t want to come back.I want my family.I want Padme and I want our baby.I know that she will have twins and I know that our family will be scattered to the winds.Help me, Rey! Tell me where she is! They had to have told you something!”_

_“I don’t know anything about where Padme is.”_

_“You are being untruthful now.Why?”_

_“Anakin, I have things I need to do here…”_

_“That you cannot do.Because Kylo Ren cannot train you.He will try.But he will be blinded by his feelings for you.Come back with me, Rey.I will train you to be his apprentice.”_

_“You will train me to be your apprentice, Anakin.”_

_“Find Padme for me.Just bring her to me, is all I ask.Do that and you will be able to serve at Kylo Ren’s side…”_

_“I don’t want to serve at his side!I don’t want to kill on command! I only agreed to it because I thought Palpatine could hurt you! I am trapped because of you! And all you can think about is Padme!”_

_“And that bothers you?”_

Rey managed to cut off the link.She didn’t know if she should let Kylo know that even comatose, Anakin could mind link with her.She didn’t know if she should tell him that she hated being his apprentice.

But she didn’t necessarily hate being his wife.

* * *

**FIRST ORDER SHIP-**

General Pryde and Captain Phasma left the throne room together.It was Phasma that spoke once the elevator took them to the main floor and they got out.

“Did that killer storm trooper not look a lot like Anakin Skywalker?” she asked.Pryde glanced over at her.

“What?” he asked.

“Yes…have you never seen pictures of what Darth Vader looked like, before he donned his black, metal encasing? Back when he was a Jedi?That storm trooper looked like him.”

General Pryde stopped walking and stared at Captain Phasma.

“That is patently ridiculous! And I would make sure that the Supreme Leader doesn’t hear talk like that!” he scoffed and walked off.But Phasma stared back at the elevator.Kylo Ren said that the storm trooper would be kept in a detention cell and then taken somewhere.Why? He should just be shot on the spot for killing Snoke.

But then again, maybe Ren wanted him conscious when he faced his fate.She was unsure of what had caused his state of unconsciousness, on the floor back there, but she was sure Ren had it handled.

Meanwhile, storm troopers carried Anakin off to a cell, both privately wondering who the hell this was, since he didn’t resemble any of their group that they recognized.Kylo watched them drag Anakin on to the elevator and leave.He started to rise from the chair, when he felt something. 

Someone was trying to contact him.

Someone he had not heard from in a long time…

_“Ben.”_

It was his mother.

_“Mother.”_

_“Rey told me about what happened during the Clone Wars.I need to hear your version if we are going to fix this.”_

_“Fix what?”_

_“You need to send him back where he belongs.”_

_“I don’t know what you mean.”_

_“Rey told me…”_

_“Your little scavenger daughter told you what?”_

_“I don’t sense that you really hate her as much as you claim to.Tell me about the rape.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Some of my people said they heard Rey accuse you of rape, when you were all on Endor. It is not true, is it?”_

_“You answer a question for me: why did you send someone here to kill me?”_

_“I never sent anyone to kill you.”_

_“And yet one of your tie fighter’s fired on my quarters of this ship.You had to have sent them.”_

_“So you will admit to raping Rey if I admit to trying to kill you?”_

_“I did not rape her or anyone else.”_

“ _Then why did you do what you did? Why did you trick her?”_

_“I plan to turn her to the dark side and make her my apprentice.Nothing more, nothing less. Now you.”_

_“I did not try and kill you.”_

Kylo cut off the link.Rey was there and clearly, Leia had not bought her story.He decided that a visual, mind link was in order.He was about to begin it, when General Pryde alerted him to the fact that **JEDI** were on the ship.And they were looking for Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan, appeared in the hanger of the First Order ship.They effortlessly deflected all of the blaster shots and many of them ricocheted back onto the storm troopers and officers, killing them.Captain Phasma was one of the last casualties.Kylo Ren, sensing their presence, went down to the detention cell that Anakin was lying in, used the force and brought him back to consciousness! Before Anakin could think to do anything, Kylo Ren spoke.

“Your Jedi enemies are here to take you back with them.You will help me kill them, or I can help them take you.That means you leave without Rey and never return here.”

“I can help you with Rey.”

“I don’t need any help with my wife.”

“Of course you do, ‘Supreme Leader’.My mind link with her is even stronger than the one you have with her.And she just made a deal with Hux to allow him to live.I can train her…here.By the time I send her back to you…”

“There can only be one master and one apprentice.” Kylo told him. 

Anakin stood up.

“Fine.I will go back with them.”

Kylo eyed him.

“You would give up?”

“Oh.I am not ‘giving up’.I will be leaving with something far greater than you will ever realize.”

Kylo tried to read what Anakin was trying to tell him, but he could not.He then watched as Anakin disappeared before his very eyes! Clearly, he had returned to his own time and sidestepped the Jedi that were here.Kylo turned and left the detention area.He would face the Jedi alone.

Meanwhile, Anakin entered Palpatine’s stench filled lair.But he ignored the unpleasantness of his surroundings.He ignored Palpatine’s glittering eyes and rotted smile, as Palpatine himself, looked at the one week old seedling, that had been lost by Rey in the explosion Anakin was responsible for.The seedling only seemed slightly bigger.

It was not dead.

“It is a boy, Darth Vader.A boy you can raise as your own…in your time.But only when he is fully developed and ready.For now, he stays with me.Here.”

Anakin tore his eyes off of the small, seed like being, before facing Palpatine.

“I will sense when he is ready to take his place by my side.And if you do not turn him over…”

“There will be little you can do about it,” was Palpatine’s reply, “but I will.Turn him over. Now leave this world.”

Anakin disappeared again and Obi-Wan felt it, just as he, Mace and Yoda were about to face off with Kylo Ren.

“He is gone from here.I feel it.”Obi-Wan said.Yoda and Mace lowered their lightsabers.

“I felt it too.” Mace said, his eyes on Kylo Ren.Kylo lowered his lightsaber, reluctantly.

“I will ask you for the final time, to keep him from returning here.” Kylo told them.“And if he returns again, I will have Rey kill him.Somehow, I don’t think any of us wants that.”

Yoda swallowed his feelings of regret that Rey was in this situation.He did not sense her anywhere close by.

Obi-Wan spoke.

“And if Rey returns to us, will you kill her too?”

Kylo just stared at Obi-Wan.Mace told them it was time to leave and Kylo watched as the three Jedi, disappeared before his very eyes.Once they were gone, Kylo took out his lightsaber and used it to vent his anger on anything in his path, including the many already dead storm-troopers!

There were a few officers still alive, one of them being General Pryde.He was not a fool.The late Captain Phasma had been right.That storm trooper had been Anakin Skywalker and somehow, someway, ancient Jedi had come onto this ship to retrieve him!

“Sir…”

“I will be in my throne room!” Kylo hissed, thinking about what Anakin had told him.That he was still linked with Rey.That he had heard Rey disobeying him and helping Hux get away.

He forced himself to stay calm as he sat in the throne chair, then initiated a visual, force mind link with his apprentice wife.

Meanwhile, Rey was in her quarters, getting ready to have lunch with Finn, Poe and Zorii.She was thinking about the how and when to get Poe alone, incapacitate him and search his mind for the information needed about the space station, when suddenly, Kylo was in front of her. 

“Hello.” Rey smiled at him.Kylo ignored how much her smile alone got to him, and forced himself to be all business.

“The Jedi from the Clone era came here to retrieve Anakin.How do you think they knew he was here?”

“Oh.What happened?”

“They killed more storm troopers than I am comfortable with losing.And left.”

“With Anakin?”

“No.He returned on his own.”

“Oh.”

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.Rey finally broke it.

“So I am here.With the Resistance.”

“Do you have anything you want to tell me?” Kylo asked her.

“Like?”

“Is Hux dead?”

“Oh.He was gone before I arrived here.I think he knew he had been betrayed.”Rey lied, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Then, something happened.Something ridiculously coincidental and bad, happened.

Hux just came into her room!

“Now to be clear, if I stay with the Resistance, you cover me with Ren, how? You tell him I’m not here or what?”

Rey gave him a look so dirty, that Hux backed back a bit, remembering that she was strong with the Force.

“What?” he asked.

“Is that Hux I hear?” Kylo asked her.

“Yes.” Rey whispered.

“Kill him now.Now, right now, Rey!”his growled impatiently.

Rey massaged her temples, sighed, then force choked Armitage Hux to death! When he finally fell to the floor, gasping his last breath, Kylo spoke again.

“Rey,” he said not unkindly, “Snoke wanted to send you to Dagobah.Do you know where that is?”

“No.” she said.And she had a feeling it wasn’t a place she wanted to know!

“It’s a swamp.He arranged for Killer Wookies, Hutts and other assorted creatures to face off with you for a month.If you survived, then you were competent enough to be my apprentice.I would have killed him before forcing you to do such a thing but now…”

“Oh my God, Kylo! Really?! You would make me go to some swamp for a month just to prove myself to you?! I told you I didn’t think Hux was here! I was told he escaped and I didn’t really even remember what he looked like! Oh my God, Kylo…”

“Oh my God,” Kylo said in breathless voice that was clearly imitating her, “you were lying to me.I thought we were closer than that.”

“We are. I miss you.” Rey smiled at him.

“Do not smile at me like that.You will finish the mission and then you are going to Dagaboh.” 

The visual link ended and Rey felt tears spring into her eyes! She sniffed and used the force to propel Hux’s body under her bed! She then pulled the blankets down low enough so that no one would see him under there.She would get rid of his body somehow later.

Kylo was going to send her to a swamp planet to fight killer creatures? Did he care nothing for her at all?

Anakin’s voice filled her head.

_“He’s doing it because he does care, in his own way, Rey.”_

_“You heard?”_

_“You’re my Padawan.Of course I heard. You can do this, Rey.”_

_“You think he’s right to send me someplace where I’ll be mauled and hurt?”_

_“You are much stronger than you look or seem.And the fact that you do not know that yourself, is proof that Kylo Ren is not fit to train you.I will help you on Dagaboh.I will help you now.Youneed to get rid of that body under your bed.”_

_“I will get rid of it myself, Anakin.You told him about Hux being alive, didn’t you?I’m in enough trouble as it is!”_

_“I will come back to you when you are in even more trouble, Rey.You always are.And you will always need me.”_

The force mind link ended and Rey swallowed.She walked over to a mirror and fixed her hair before leaving her quarters.Leia had left her in charge here.She could do this.She could lead the Resistance and get rid of the body under her bed.But right now, she was going to have lunch with Finn and his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Poe and Zorii waited in the cafeteria of the star destroyer, for Finn and Rey to arrive.Poe’s mood had been bad ever since Hux joined them and grew worse when Rey arrived.Poe had ordered a soda/fruit punch for everyone and Zorii sipped her own through a straw.

“It would have been nice if you had invited Hux to join us.”Zorii said.

“He’s your friend.Why didn’t you invite him?’Poe asked, pulling a flask out of his jacket.

“Because you treat him like dirt, Poe! He’s trying! We’re not out in the woods anymore, are we? No! We have a star destroyer with technology that helps us store our fighter ships and coordinate attacks against the First Order.You could give him a break.”

“Zorii…come on.You really think Hux ‘found’ us a star destroyer? Snoke probably gave him this one, to give to us, so he can look like he’s one of us.”

“Okay, Poe, if that’s the case then why haven’t we been attacked then?”

“Because they don’t want us—yet.They want information.”

“About?” Zorii asked, confused. She watched as Poe poured contents from his flask, into one of the fruit punch drinks, then put the top back on to it.

“What the hell, Poe?!”

Poe put the top on the flask and put is back inside his jacket.

“Hey! I don’t have force powers to read minds!I have to get my information the old fashioned way.We’re going to loosen Rey’s tongue a bit and find out why she’s really here.”

“She said why she’s here.That and she probably heard about what happened to General Organa.”

“Who is not here and has left Rey in charge.Rey! Rey who could give two damns about anything that’s going on in this galaxy! She ‘suddenly’ wants to be part of the Resistance?”

“General Organa said she had had some bad run-ins with Kylo Ren and that’s what made her come to her senses.”

Poe gave her a ‘get-the-fuck’ out of here look!

“Girls like Rey don’t turn over a new leaf just because they run into creeps like Ren.Something else is going on here.”

“Damnit, Poe! You can’t drug General Organa’s daughter!”

“I’m not drugging her! I’m just going to make her a bit more chatty.”

Zorii stared at him.Hard.So hard that Poe was uncomfortable!

“What?”

“You think she’s here to spy.Like Hux. But that would mean that Rey was now with the First Order somehow.And that would also mean that there is a secret here, that is worth finding out.I’m not stupid.I’ve seen General Organa and you huddled up, talking about things that no one else can know about.I have noticed that C-Threepio leaves with that snotty Ewok, who comes back with him at the end of the week…”

“Yes, Zorii and you are not to mention Threepio’s absence or the ‘Snotty Ewok’, okay?Not around Rey.You haven’t said anything to Hux, have you?”

“No.Because until your over reaction just now, I didn’t put it together.” Zorii replied calmly, just as Finn and Rey walked over to their table.Poe watched as they both sat where he expected them to.Meaning that Rey was sitting where the alcohol laced drink was. 

“I am starved! Did you two go up to the buffet yet?” Finn asked.

“No.Not yet.We were waiting for you both.” Zorii answered, trying not to look at Rey or her drink.

“Okay, well Rey and I are going to go up and get our food.” Finn said and he and Rey got up, walked over to the table that held the trays, picked two up and got in line.Finn could not help but notice how quiet Rey was.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“I think we should just eat by ourselves.” Rey replied.She glanced back at Poe and Zorii.Poe was staring at her and Finn.

“I know Poe can come across as…”

“Bastardly?” Rey offered.

“He cares about the Resistance.He cares about this galaxy being free of First Order Tyranny.”

“I know.He just gets on my nerves,He and my mother are glued at the hip.I feel like he’s waiting for me to fail here.”Rey admitted.

“No! Poe is a good guy and he isn’t into politics here.This is what this lunch is all about, right?You need to get to know Poe and Zorii.Hell, it’s a shame Hux isn’t here with us, but Poe just doesn’t trust him, so that wouldn’t have been a good idea.” Finn said.

Rey didn’t want to think about Hux…who’s dead body was currently under her bed.

“Why was he allowed in here if Poe didn’t trust him?” Rey asked as the line began to move a bit.

“Your mother believed in him, I guess. Your father seemed to agree with Poe, though. Your father does know you’re alright, right?”

“Mother said she would be contacting him.She went to see Luke.”

“Because?”

“I messed up my training in the past.Mother needs to see if Luke can help fix some things.”

Finn eyed her.

“Rey, that was never a good idea in the first place! Did someone from that past learn about the future?”

“Yes!” Rey sighed.“And things are just more messed up than ever.”

She was actually thinking of Kylo and what happened with Hux in her quarters.Would he really send her to some death swamp place to face off against killer beings? Just because she couldn’t kill one person?And if she was sent there and Anakin helped her deal with the challenges she would face, what would he expect in return?

Rey already knew what he wanted.Access to Padme.And she had not told him that Padme had married Obi-Wan.Frankly, she didn’t understand why Anakin couldn’t find her?He was very gifted when it came to searching for people…

Rey suddenly stood rooted in place, even though the line had moved.Finn looked back at her.

“Rey? What is it?”

Rey shrugged off her thoughts and caught up to Finn in the line.Was it possible that Anakin could not find Padme, because she was already dead? That that part of the history did stay true to itself?But then that meant that Master’s Yoda and Windu had lied to her about Obi-Wan and Padme being together or…

Rey needed to find out for sure.There was so much she needed to find out for sure, that she almost lost count of it all!Rey picked food that she could take or leave, and joined Finn at Poe and Zorii’s table.She noticed the drink in her spot on the table but ignored it, since she had gotten a fruit drink for herself when she was in line.She moved it to the edge of the table and began eating, as Finn began talking to Poe and Zorii.

“So, one of the guys that brings our supplies said that he heard that something happened on the main First Order ship.Something that caused them to lose a lot of storm troopers and officers.This might be the right time for an attack.” Finn confided.

“Really?” Poe asked.“Which one of them told you that?Usually two Theelin’s bring our supplies, right?”

“Yes.The one that’s really chatty.You know one of them doesn’t talk much at all.” Finn replied.

“He knows this how?” Zorii asked.

“They dropped some supplies off and they had to wait a while for clearance to land.No one inspected their ship…they didn’t have the manpower.Some gossipy officer told them that Jedi had come aboard and killed up mostly everyone.Kylo Ren had to fight them off himself.They then kind of just disappeared or went away.”Finn said, now suddenly realizing that Rey could disappear too.He looked at her.

Actually, Finn, Poe and Zorii all looked at Rey, once the Jedi part was mentioned.Poe eyed the drink she was ignoring.

“So,” Poe said, “Rey, had you heard anything about that? No one has seen Jedi other than Luke or you, in God knows how long.It wasn’t you, was it? You didn’t go with Luke and kill up…”

“No, Poe.I did not.”Rey said, wiping her mouth with a napkin and standing up.Lunch was over.

“Rey,” Zorii began, “Poe didn’t mean anything by that.”

“Oh I know he didn’t.As a matter of fact, Poe, I will need for you to bring me up to speed on everything that my mother has going on around here.You know, since she has left me in charge.”

“Sure.” Poe said, eating something that resembled a fried ear of some sort.“We can get together later…”

“I was thinking now.” Rey replied coolly.

“I’m still eating.” was Poe’s reply.Rey used her force mind powers on him…

_“You’re done eating now.”_

_“I’m done eating now.”_

_“And you will apologize for putting liquor in my punch.”_

Poe looked at Rey and found words coming out of his mouth that he could not control.

“Rey, I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting.I put liquor in your punch to try and get information out of you.It was a shit thing to do.”

Zorii and Finn looked at Poe with disbelief!Rey gave Poe a challenging look.Poe had ad libbed.That meant he had fought her mind control.Her mother must have taught him some tricks.Not good.

But Rey played along.

“All is forgiven.Meet me in my mother’s office, okay?” Rey said and dumped her lunch in the trash.She then set her tray on a pile of other dirty trays and walked off.Finn gave Poe a dirty look!

“You spiked Rey’s punch! What the hell?!”

“She just tried to pull a Jedi Mind trick on me! So I think Rey and I are even!” Poe snapped, getting up and slamming his food into the trash! He then threw his tray on top of the others and skulked off after Rey. Zorii stood up as well.

“Where are you going?” Finn asked.

“To find Hux. Maybe he can find out something about why the First Order ship seems so short staffed.” she said.

* * *

Kylo Ren and General Pryde were in a private meeting in the throne room, when an officer announced that an enemy ship had just landed in their hangar.On purpose.

It was the Millennium Falcon.

Kylo told the officer and General Pryde that he would deal with it personally, and left the room to meet with his father, who in all likelihood, had brought along Chewie as well.He stood in front of the ship as his grizzled looking father, and Chewbacca, walked down the ship’s plank.Han gave Kylo an uncertain smile.

“Hey, Ben! Long time, no see.”

“Yes. It has been.”Kylo said shortly.“Why on earth would you come here to die?”

Chewbacca growled but Kylo didn’t even spare him a glance.Han looked at Chewie, who stopped growling.

“No one is going to die, okay?I’m here about Rey.Your mother said that she’s back with us.I need for you to stop chasing her.She can’t help where she comes from and she’s a good girl. So corrupting her isn’t going to work.”

Kylo just stared at Han for a long moment before answering.

“Are you accusing me of something, Father?”

“Don’t play with me, Ben, okay? I know Palpatine and you are thick as thieves.Just stay away from Rey, okay? She’s trying to train and you’re interrupting that.”

“I am interrupting what? You still think she’s quite the precious angel, don’t you, Father?”

“Don’t talk about your sister like that.”

“She is not my sister.Mother and you conspired with Rey’s real parents to keep her, then return her to them, right?”

Han eyed his son.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You don’t? You don’t remember telling Lor and…I forget Rey’s real mother’s name, but Mother and you were only supposed to keep her for a short while, right?I know what really happened to them.”

“Palpatine killed them.They were trying to protect Rey.”

“Then they should have never allowed you to take her, if they were trying to protect her, Father! Palpatine knew where she was the whole time.He knew who I was, he knew what our futures would be.But to answer your question, I have done nothing to Rey.”

“I didn’t ask you whether you did or not.I know you did.Finn told me that Rey said…”

“Oh God!” Kylo snapped. “Finn is the most pathetic traitor alive! Rey will never look on him as anything but a brother. And if you are referring to that ‘rape’ accusation, I have already had a force mind link with Mother.I never raped Rey.She would tell you that herself.”

“She said you raped her.”

“Which is proof that she fits in just fine with the dark side of the force.I will not deny having been intimate with her.But it was nowhere near the act of force that she is alleging.”

Han and Chewie looked at one another in disbelief and Kylo was utterly insulted! They didn’t believe him!

“Maybe,” Han said slowly, “because you are so ‘dark side’ now, that you don’t quite get what rape is.”

Kylo decided to do something that he shouldn’t.He had told himself that he had left his family behind in order to be what he needed to be.And that meant that their opinion meant nothing to him.But he was going to prove something to Han. He was going to show him the loveliness of what happened between himself and Rey.The act that created their lost child seed. He was going to show ‘war hero’, General Solo, that there was no act of rape. Kylo closed the distance between his father and himself and pressed his hand on Han’s forehead—hard!

Han suddenly crumpled to the ground and Kylo held Chewie at bay with the force, as he showed his father the ‘rape’ that Rey had been talking about.All of it.When Han was done seeing it, Kylo released him, and Chewie, from their holds and stepped back.

“Now,” Kylo told Han, “leave before I have both you, and your real life stuffed animal, killed.” 

Kylo then turned and walked out of the hangar.Chewie could see that Kylo had done something to Han that had left him slack jawed.Han patted Chewie’s shoulder.

“Come on.Let’s head back to the ship.” he said softly, staring at his son’s retreating back.No, Kylo had not raped Rey.What he had seen was an act of lovemaking filled with tenderness and…

Han rubbed his head.What he saw looked a lot as if Ben was in love with Rey.But that couldn’t be, could it?

And he also did not know if Ben had meant to show him the other images…the ones of Rey hurt on a bed and Ben was crying over her.Crying…why???

“Let’s get out of here before he changes hismind.” Han said and he and Chewie got back on to the Falcon and flew out of the First Order hangar.He needed to talk to his daughter—pronto!

* * *

Kylo realized he had made a mistake.He had not made many in his time with the First Order and he definitely was not about to fall prey to any during his reign as Supreme Leader. 

And what he had just done with his father, had been a mistake.

He initiated a force mind link with his apprentice wife…

Rey finished taping Poe’s mouth in her mother’s office, when Kylo initiated contact with her.She pointed at Poe, who was also tied to a rolling chair.She pushed him into a closet and closed the door, before answering…

_“Yes?”_

_“Have you found out where the space station is located and who the architect is?”_

_“I am working on it.Now if that is all…”_

_“No, Rey, that is ‘not all’.I understand you are angry about our earlier conversation.I think the Dagobah training is for the best.And if I truly thought you would be harmed, I would not allow it.”_

Rey said nothing.

_“Rey?”_

_“Fine. I have to go now.”_

_“One more thing…Father paid me a visit.A foolish visit but I allowed him to leave alive, nonetheless.”_

_“Why was he there?”_

_“He asked me about your ‘rape allegation’.I found that I did not care for the idea that he thought I would be capable of such an act.”_

_“So you told him it was not true? That’s fine. When he asks me, I’ll just say that you were lying.”_

There was a silence and Rey sensed that her solution did not sit well with him.

_“That’s what you want me to do, right? So that no one suspects we’re married or that I’m your…”_

_“I showed him what our first time was like, Rey.And now, I think he’s going to think that you are the liar.Which you are.I don’t want you to take days to get the information, Rey.Find out who the architect is and where the space station is being built, by nightfall.Then return to the First Order ship—andto me.”_

The link ended and Rey was left stunned, wondering if Kylo wanted her to back him up on the story, or make him out to be a liar?She got the feeling he somehow wanted her to clear him and yet make it seem as if she hated him still. 

There was a problem with that.Rey could not look Han in the eye and let him think she had willingly had sex with someone so awful. The Supreme Leader of the First Order?!So she would tell him that Kylo had used dark side powers on him, to make him see what he wanted him to see.She would then tell her father that nothing happened at all.That she had said what she said to make Kylo back off on Endor.

Rey could feel Kylo’s longing for her, even within the link.Rey could also tell that he wanted to take up where they left off in the throne room, when Anakin had interrupted their lovemaking.

Having decided on what to tell Han, Rey hurried to the closet and pulled Poe back out by his chair! Time was running out.She placed a hand a few inches from his forehead and probed his mind for the information she needed, all while Poe screamed and yelled against his taped mouth!

* * *

Han and Chewie got back to the Resistance Destroyer and Chewie began work on a part of the ship that was still working a bit slowly.

Han went directly to Leia’s office.He had heard Rey was there and that his wife and went to see Luke. He wondered what that was about?As he approached the doors, they slid open and Poe walked out, looking kind of high or something…

“Hey, Poe.How’s it going?” Han asked carefully.Poe giggled and walked off! Han stared after him in disbelief, then entered to see Rey behind her mother’s desk.

“What’s going on in here? Poe left like he was drunk.” Han noted.Rey, of course, did not tell her father that she had used the force to make Poe think he had been drinking! And she did that because she was ticked off at how he had evaded her attempts to get information about the space station.She looked into his mind and found an image of C-Threepio and an Ewok! He was clearly trying to throw her off the trail!

“He was.” Rey lied.“I caught him trying to spike my punch at lunch.”

“What? Why?”

“Who knows? I don’t know him very well.Mother just loves him to death though.” she sniffed, sitting down behind the desk.Han continued standing and that was when Rey knew he had come here to talk about something serious.Probably what Mother had clued him in on with regards to messing up the past.She decided to wait for him to say it.

“I just got back from seeing Ben.” Han said.

Rey pretended as if the news were a surprise.

“Really? Father, he’s dangerous. You’re lucky to still be alive.”

“Yeah,” Han said folding his arms, “that’s what he told me as well.Only I don’t believe he’d ever hurt me or our family.And that includes you.”

“Oh.”Rey said and realized that he was staring at her as if he expected her to say more.She was not about to, so he went on.

“I confronted him about what he did to you.Then he used his powers to show me what happened…”

“Okay, Father,” Rey interrupted, “Kylo is capable of anything! And he can use the dark side of the force to show a scenario that just isn’t true.”

“So you’re saying Ben lied to me?”

Rey took a deep breath and lied herself.

“I’m saying I lied. Nothing ever happened between us.I just said that to embarrass him at the party on Endor.I’m sorry the rumor got out of hand.”

Han just stared at her and Rey realized he did not believe her.And she was not used to not being believed.Not by her father.

“Rey, the problem here is…Ben showed me more than he meant to. Or at least that’s what I think.”

“Showed you more?”

“How much time have you spent with him? Because from what I saw, more is going on than either of the two of you are owning up to! Now I saw you lying in a bed, hurt and Ben crying over you as a doctor was helping you! That never happened?”

Rey just stared at Han for a long moment.She began to shake her head, denying it, when she thought about the explosion. 

“Okay, Father, you are sort of right.” she admitted.

“Define ‘sort of’?”

Rey now stood up.

“Luke told Kylo where to find me in the past.He told Palpatine there everything that would happen in the future.To make matters worse, Palpatine then began hurting Anakin and I was given the choice to either leave with Kylo, or watch Anakin suffer.”

“You mean Vader, don’t you? And I think he probably would be okay with anything that was thrown at him.” Han said wryly.

“He’s not Darth Vader there, Father, and he wasn’t supposed to learn anything of his future.But he did. I came here and told Mother and she went to Luke.We’re hoping we can fix it.”

“Okay, well, let’s go back to Ben: what did I see, Rey? And don’t tell me it was an illusion ‘Kylo Ren’ wanted me to see.”

“Father…I agreed to return here and marry him.I am now his wife and apprentice.”

“You married Ben? Where?”

“Palpatine married us.”

“Meaning Palpatine from the past?”

“No.Kylo took me to Exegol.”

“Oh hell, Rey! Then you’re not really ‘married’! That old piece of crust isn’t qualified to marry anyone! Do you have any paperwork?”

“No.” she admitted.

“Then it doesn’t count!”

“He is the leader of the First Order.The Emperor.Somehow I think that makes it binding.”Rey said softly.

“Okay, we’ll deal with that later.So you were hurt at some point? You look okay to me.” Han noted, his eyes raking her over.

“The night we returned to the First Order ship after the wedding, someone blew up Kylo’s quarters.He was not there but I was. Kylo healed me but the doctor had to fix other things.Or at least that’s what Kylo said…I could tell he was very upset.But I think it’s about Mother.”

“What do you mean?” Han asked.

“It was a Resistance fighter that was supposedly responsible for the explosion.I tried to tell him that no one from here would do anything like that on their own, but he did not believe that.He thinks Mother ordered someone to do it. He’s very angry with her.”

“Oh God!” Han said, running a hand down his face.“You know, that weasel that supposedly defected from the First Order…what’s his name?”

“Hux.”

“Yeah, Hux! He could have done it!”

Rey thought about this.Hux did hate Kylo and he would have known where his quarters were.Maybe. But in her dealings with him, all she sensed was jealousy and fear.Rey didn’t think he had the courage to do anything like that.

“Rey?”

Rey pulled herself out of her thoughts and focused on her father again.

“I don’t have the abilities you kids or your mother has.But I know Ben.He was sad in those images and he’s sad now. He’s hurting over something.”

“I get that feeling too.And I don’t quite understand it.I did not die.I think he’s just disappointed in Mother and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.”

“Well he needs to understand that Leia would not do anything like this.Tell me, **WHY** are you here? If you’re married to Ben? Does he know you’re here?”

“Yes.” Rey confessed.“He ‘commanded’ me to come here and find out about some space station the Resistance is working on.”

Han looked at her as if she were crazy!

“Someone told the First Order that we were working on building a space station?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what to tell you except it sounds like crap! Leia would never take on something like that without telling me, at the very least.How big is this supposed station?”

“Father, Kylo believes it is supposed to be Death Star size.”

“No! No, no, no! Your mother would never dream up anything like that!”

“Poe would know for sure.”

“And so would I, Rey!”

Rey didn’t respond to that.Her mother would not tell her father anything about it, because Han had made it clear that he was not into what they were fighting for.Not really.But she could tell Han just didn’t think as Leia’s husband, he would not be told.

“Okay, but I still had to try with Poe.He was able to resist my attempts to get the information somewhat.”

“What does that mean?” Han asked.

“It means I got the strangest image of Threepio, an Ewok and a black hole. Somehow, they don’t feel random.”

Han gave her a funny look.

“Father? What is it?”

“Well…there is an Ewok that leaves with Golden Rod to go someplace.Threepio is the only one that can translate the language.Chewie and I have been on supply runs to Endor to bring back food for him.”

“The Ewok?”

“Yeah but that’s probably nothing.Look, I think you need to forget about this space station crap and get back to Ben.He needs you.We can work out whether you two are really married, later.”

Rey nodded and floated into her father’s arms for a big hug.She would move Hux’s dead body to a nearby storage room, then leave.

* * *

Luke knew Leia’s arrival on the island was not good…

“Palpatine is dead during the Clone Wars and Rey is still around? She didn’t fade away?” Luke asked.

“No.Either the Palpatine we dealt with was a clone or…”

“Or what, Leia? I got the feeling there is more to your wanting to destroy Palpatine than just Rey?”

“It doesn’t matter now.Rey said that Obi-Wan blinded Anakin in one eye.He did not fall into the lava, as before.I think Anakin’s killing Palpatine, stopped him from giving Order 66.”

“So the Jedi still exist and have some power.” Luke noted. “I am not sure that is a bad change.”

“I know.But it could still impact things here.”Leia noted, thinking of the mobile space station she was trying to create.But Luke was thinking of something else.If their mother married Obi-Wan, then chances are that more children, other than himself and Leia were created.

“Leia, the part about Obi-Wan and Padme.He married her to protect her from Anakin, right?”

“That was my feeling and Rey’s as well.”

Luke said nothing and turned to walk away from her.Leia sensed she should follow him and when she did, she saw her brother was returning to the hut.The one that held the Shadow Jedi book.By the time she caught up with him, he was holding the book.His face wore a grave expression.

“What? Luke, what is it?”

Luke picked the book up off of the lecturn, walked over to her and handed it to her.Leia took it from him and looked at the page that he had open.

There were four new Jedi pictured in the book: two were clearly herself and Luke.Only their last names were ‘Kenobi’. 

There were two others as well:another man and woman- Malachi and Melisar Kenobi—twins of Padme and Obi-Wan Kenobi.Leia looked at the names and pictures, before looking at Luke in shock.

“Yes. Kylo and Rey just added to our family tree.” Luke said wryly.


	9. Chapter 9

“You don’t have to do this alone!” Finn almost yelled.He couldn’t believe that Rey was going to put herself in danger by going to the First Order ship! But she had told him and others, that she had reason to believe that the First Order was planning to raid another planet and abduct children to train to be storm troopers. 

Rey also claimed that Hux told her this.Only no one could find Hux.

Zorii approached Rey’s ship as Finn was trying to talk some sense into her.Rey looked around Finn at Zorii.

“Have you come to say goodbye?” Rey asked airily.

“No.I want to know where Hux is.And I want to know why you used Jedi mind voodoo on Poe.”

Finn turned to look at Zorii.

“What are you talking about? Rey hasn’t done anything to Poe.And Hux has probably left.No one trusted him anyway.” Finn said.

“His information and help was good.And solid.And Poe told me that Rey here, restrained him in General Organa’s office and looked into his mind.Why the hell would you do something like that?If you want to know something from Poe, all you have to do is ask!”

“I highly doubt that.” Rey said coolly.“And since I am filling in for my mother, I needed to know what she knew.”

“So now you take that information to the First Order, right?” Zorii asked, just as coolly.Finn pointed at her.

“You’re out of line.” he told her.

“And you’re blind!” Zorii snapped back.“Poe was suspicious of her from the moment she stepped foot off of that shuttle.You know I looked into that.”

“What?” Rey asked impatiently.

“Your little ship there.It belonged to someone in our group that was killed two years ago! His body was found in the mountains of Shincos.The fighter was part of a troop that tried to stop the First Order from taking kids to be storm troopers.His ship got left behind.”

“Well apparently it wasn’t.Because here it is.”Rey replied.

Finn suddenly looked at her.

“Okay so where did you find it? That isn’t the ship we used when we went to lunch that one time.”

Rey turned and walked up the plank and into the ship! Zorii gave Finn a look.

“I’m going to have the hangar doors closed and locked.” she said and turned to hurry off. Finn followed Rey into the pilot area.

“Rey? Where did you get this ship from?”

“Finn, I went back to the forest camp and found it there.Someone had left it behind.” Rey lied.

“We’re all here, Rey.No one would have left a ship behind for the First Order, or anyone else to find.”

“So you’re saying you believe Zorii?” Rey asked challengingly.

“This isn’t about my believing Zorii over you.”

“It sounds like it is.And Poe hates me.”

“Okay, skip the ship! What was Poe talking about?”

“I asked Poe to meet with me and he was drunk! I couldn’t understand anything he was saying! You can ask my father.He showed up in the middle of my meeting and noticed Poe seemed drunk as well.”

“Okay, well then that is all the more reason not to face Ren alone.Stay here, work things out with everyone and we’ll come up with a plan to stop the First Order from taking anymore kids, okay?Let me just go and get your father and Poe.I’m sure he can help us settle this whole thing.”

“Okay, Finn.”Rey replied and watched him leave the ship.Once he was gone, Rey hit a button that pulled the plank back in and powered up the ship! Finn whipped back around, shocked that Rey was just going to leave anyway!Zorii and Poe hurried over!

“The dock doors are closed and they will not open up on her command!” Poe yelled. 

Finn turned and tried to run around to the part of the ship where Rey could be seen!

“Rey! You won’t be able to leave! The doors are locked!”Finn yelled before turning to Poe and Zorii.

“You two just had to do this, didn’t you?!”

“She’s working for the First Order, Finn! I don’t like it either but it’s true! That and I bet you she has Hux on board with her!” Poe yelled.

“I didn’t see him there.” Finn said.

“Yeah, well, no one can find him! He’s on board! They were both here to spy and they’re both trying to get away!” Poe snapped.Zorii didn’t want to believe that she had been wrong about Hux. He had to be around here someplace!

Meanwhile, Rey prepared the ship to take off and began zooming towards the dock doors! She then closed her eyes and used the force to wrench them open enough for her to slip through and escape into space!Once she was away from the Resistance Destroyer, Rey leaned back in the pilot’s chair and thought about how much Finn was going to hate her when they found Hux’s body.She had not had the chance to move him anyplace and his body was still under her bed, in her quarters on that ship!

And Poe…God, who the hell did he think he was? He had acted as if **HE** was in command the whole time and had not given her an ounce of respect! She was just sorry she couldn’t have left him permanently tied up in that closet!

_“Rey! Rey….”_

It was Anakin.And he sounded like he was in trouble.Rey put the ship on autopilot, programming the coordinates back to the First Order Star Destroyer, then disappeared to the past.

* * *

Rey was surprised to find herself back in the Jedi Temple.Why would Anakin be here?

The first person she saw was Padme. Her hair was in a ponytail and she did not look as high born as she usually did.That and she looked angry when she saw Rey!

“Rey.Why am I not surprised you would have something to do with this? You helped him steal my babies, didn’t you? Where are my children?”

Rey backed back a bit.Obi-Wan appeared beside her.

“Rey.Why are you here?”

“Anakin called to me. He sounded as if he were in trouble.I know nothing about stealing babies!”

Obi-Wan turned to Padme.

“Darling, go and find Masters Yoda and Windu, alright?”

Padme nodded but her hate filled expression stayed on Rey until she turned and left.Rey looked from her retreating back, to Obi-Wan.

“Master Kenobi, what is going on? Where is Anakin?”

“He is here.Recovering.He has been hurt, how we do not know.He was found outside the temple doors, as if he had crawled a great distance.He has no memory of who he is or what he did with the twins.”

“Twins?” Rey asked carefully.

“Yes.Luke and Leia.They had been hidden away with Padme.Anakin found out their location and sent a Jedi Hunter to bring Padme and the babies to him.But something went wrong.”

“Wrong?” Rey asked.

“Anakin accompanied the Jedi Hunter to the location.And either Anakin changed his mind about the abduction or something, because he and the hunter fought.Padme thinks it is because she recognized him.”

“The Hunter?”

“Yes.His name is Maul and he was thought to be dead.He murdered my master, Qui-Gonn, some years back when Anakin was a child.Anakin fought Maul and was injured.Maul took the babies and left.Padme managed to escape and come to us, but she left Anakin behind.He found his way here and now, appears to have amnesia.” Obi-Wan said.

“Appears? You do not believe him?” Rey asked.

“I have searched his mind.” Obi-Wan told her.“He remembers nothing so I can find nothing that would tell me where Maul took Luke and Leia.”

“Those are their names?Luke and Leia?” Rey asked with feigned innocence.

“Yes. If Anakin called to you then he must remember you? I will take you to him.” Obi-Wan said, his true intention being that he would watch Anakin’s interaction with Rey to see if his former Padawan was feigning his memory loss.

Rey began walking with Obi-Wan.

“Kylo Ren informed me that you know about my conversation with Master’s Windu and Yoda.”

“Yes.We knew Anakin had been going back and forth between the two times.Like you have been.We wanted to make sure he wasn’t trying to use something from your time, against us now.He has become much more dangerous than we ever imagined.”

“You killed quite a few of our men.”

“Your men, Rey? You have accepted your fate with Ren?”

“Master Kenobi,” Rey said, stopping, “what you did will mean great danger to other younglings in my time.That is how troops are found.Children are forcibly taken and trained to work for the dark forces of the galaxy.”

“I am sorry for that.But this began with you.And I suspect that Anakin’s path to the dark side originated…”

“That would have happened whether I arrived here or not.” Rey told him coolly as they approached a door. 

“Maybe. But we might have been able to…”

“You took him from his mother! You should have allowed her to be with him here, while he was undergoing his training! Instead you left her in slavery and she was killed! **YOU** are the one that could have prevented all of this!” Rey snapped, sick of Obi-Wan’s finger pointing.She opened the door and saw Anakin in bed, eyes closed.He was shirtless and his chest was immersed in a sheen of sweat. Rey eyed Obi-Wan.

“He looks as if he has more wrong with him than just memory loss!” she hissed and hurried over to him.Obi-Wan closed the door behind them.Anakin’s eyes fluttered open and he looked right through her.

“Where am I? Who are you?” he asked in a raspy voice.Rey reached for his hand and squeezed it. An electric charge emanated and Anakin looked at their entwined hands.He then looked at Rey and nodded, as if he now recognized her,before his eyes closed and sleep overcame him.

“What did you just do?” Obi-Wan asked, realizing it was a mistake to allow Rey in here!She turned to him.

“He will sleep until we get to the bottom of this.I need to return to my own time and settle things there.Then I will return and find this Maul person myself.”

“The Jedi will find Maul.He killed one of our own and has abducted two younglings that will be great Jedi.Keeping him asleep…”

“Will keep everyone safe.I have seen him kill during my time.”Rey said.“I will return when I am ready.”

Obi-Wan now stared at her perceptively. He folded his arms.

“You did not do what you just did now, to help us.You did that to help you and your own.Anakin has done something unseemly to you, hasn’t he?”

Rey walked out of the room and hurried down the hallway! She began running and running until she disappeared into thin air!What she could not say, was that when she had sat there at Anakin’s side and touched his hand, she saw something.

She saw Anakin, his face twisted with hatred and rage, fire at a ship! He fired at a star destroyer, damaging the part he fired at…

The part of the First Order Destroyer she had been in.

Rey returned to her shuttle that she had left on auto pilot and slowly collapsed into a chair.She could not believe she had just seen Anakin do something so horrible to her!And yet all that swam through her mind, was Anakin blowing up the room she had been in on the First Order ship and Kylo crying over her, talking to the doctor.Kylo had been crying, like her father said. Something else had been wrong.

Anakin would stay in that force coma until he figured a way out of it.She was not as strong as he was.But if her visions were right, then there was no pulling Anakin back. He had fully gone to the dark side already.Rey had thought maybe Padme and the twins could bring him back.But he had had plans to steal the twins and do God knows what to Padme…

Suddenly, Rey was pulled into the here and now.And she realized her ship was no longer on auto pilot.Nor was it in space.

It was in the hangar of the First Order Destroyer ship.How long it had been sitting there, Rey had no idea.But she suspected Kylo did.

Rey stood up and peeked out of the windows.She saw no one.She changed back into her apprentice clothing,hit a button and descended the ship on the plank.No one was around and she thought about the Jedi attack that had happened here.Maybe there was no one around because there literally was no one!

Kylo suddenly walked towards her, his clothing matching hers.She waited until he reached the ship and tried to pull her facial features into a positive expression, but she knew that he knew, that she had not been on the ship when it arrived here.

“Hi!” she said cheerfully, forcing herself to shake off all of her doubts and fears about Anakin, and what Kylo would do if he ever found out what his grandfather did.She knew this would mean she could clear Leia of being responsible for the deed, but somehow, she knew Kylo’s rage would be much worse aimed at Anakin.

“Hello.” he answered coolly.“You were not on this ship when it docked here.I am assuming that means you went elsewhere?”

“Kylo, I heard about the attack and just wanted to find out what happened.”

“You wanted to check on Anakin.” Kylo said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Okay, yes, he called to me.And I found out he has amnesia.He tried to steal Luke and Mother.They have been born and Padme is still alive. She hates me! I did nothing and she hates me! I think that’s really rude!”

“Rey, I will deal with your own ‘rude’ excursions to the past, later.Did you find out the information that we need?”

“I think so.”

“You ‘think so’?”

“Well, Father unwittingly helped, but the information sounds so strange.I think that the architect is an Ewok.And the location of this space station is by a black hole.Someplace no one would ever look for such a thing.”Rey told him.

* * *

Kylo met with General Pryde alone.He did not think what Rey had learned was so far fetched.

“We verified that Han Solo has been going to pick up food that Ewok’s eat, weekly.And the Zeven Star, is the deadliest of black holes known in the galaxy.” Pryde reported.There has always been some talk that there were planets **BEHIND** the star.That people had managed to go around the black hole and live on planets behind it.The idea of anyone not being sucked right into the hole and or, surviving, was preposterous, of course. 

“Why didn’t Hux put two and two together? Surely he had to have seen the Ewok and wondered about him?” Pryde asked.

“Hux probably knew everything the whole time and was holding out, hoping to curry favor with Snoke in some way.”Kylo said dismissively.

“But he is dead?” Pryde asked, feeling a bit gleeful.

“Yes.I watched my apprentice kill him myself, via a force link.You said you had something else to tell me?” Kylo asked, impatient to get this meeting over with.He wanted to spend the rest of the night with Rey.

“Yes.Something that was found when Captain Phasma’s quarters were cleaned out.” Pryde said and handed Kylo a folder.He opened it and saw information on Poe Dameron.

“Why did she have this file on him?Didn’t I torture him some years back?”

“He got away with the help of the traitor known now as Finn, yes.”

“Okay.Well we know he’s a traitor and with the Resistance.We can get rid of all of this.” Kylo said dismissively.

“Sir, there is much more about this man than anyone was ever told.There is reason to believe that Hux was reporting to Snoke and Captain Phasma on Dameron.”

Kylo now gave General Pryde his full attention.

“Why?”

“Hux found out something about his origins.You should read this part.” Pryde stated, indicating three stapled pages.What Kylo read, he did not like.He would need to find out what Rey knew about Poe, and what was alleged about him in this file.

* * *

Kylo and Rey’s temporary quarters were much nicer than his previous ones, now that he was Supreme Leader.These quarters had a hot tub.

Rey was already in it, naked and her eyes were closed, as she tried to not think about how much Finn would hate her, what her father had said about Kylo crying over her, Anakin, the missing twins and her visions that showed that something else had happened to her, as a result of that explosion.And…

Anakin.Rey told herself that he could not have known she would be in Kylo’s quarters.But there was a small part of her that was unsure of her feelings.Maybe Anakin had not been the one in the tie fighter? Maybe she was wrong about that?

Kylo undressed, carelessly dropping his clothing on the floor nearby and climbed in, sitting behind Rey.He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her backwards into his lap. He began talking.

“Tell me about how things went there?” he asked.

Rey’s eyes were closed and she felt Kylo’s lips brush her neck.Her hair was up.

“Okay.”

“You said you had to tie someone up to get the information about the space station?His name was Pod?” Kylo asked carefully.

“Poe. His whole name is Poe Dameron but I call him ‘Poe Damnit’.At least I do to Finn.You’d like Finn.”Rey breathed, relaxing. 

“Well, I am sure I would if things were different.” he answered.He planned on weaning Rey off of her Resistance friends.Hopefully, she would have no need to see any of them again.

“But they could be.”Rey offered.

“Yes, about this Poe, why do you think he didn’t give you the information as asked? Why did you have to look into his mind.” he asked, reaching back onto a table and handing her a small flute of ale.But Rey shook her head, refusing it. 

“He is mother’s pet.I don’t think he liked the fact that I was left in charge.He tried to spike my fruit punch at lunch earlier too.”

“Really?” Kylo asked, his tongue now circling her ear as he put the flute back on to a table.

“Yes!I made him admit it using the force, but he kind of added more to what I wanted him to say.I think he was resisting me. I thought he was resisting me in Mother’s office, but then Father confirmed what I had seen in his head was possibly true.Still, Mother trusts him more than me.Once she hears what happened…”

“You cannot worry about that.” he said, tightening his arms around her. “But why do you think she does?”

“Why do I think she does what?”

“Trust him so?It’s almost as if she has higher regard for him then she does Father.”Kylo noted.

“Well I think Poe reminds her of how Father used to be.” she said shrugging.“Can we not talk about Poe?It just makes me wish I had put more tape on his mouth when I interrogated him.That and he’s going to bad mouth me to Finn once they find Hux’s body.”

“You did not get rid of it?”

“I meant to but Poe was so annoying that I didn’t get the chance.He’s still under my bed.” Rey sniffed.

“Well, he’s dead, Little Scavenger, that’s all that matters.” Kylo murmured and Rey turned into his arms. His mouth suddenly claimed Rey’s, his lips searing hers possessively, while she sank her enfolding flesh onto his pulsing root. Rey gasped at how much he filled her,and could no nothing more than moan helplessly as Kylo’s length bucked within her feverishly, his hips jolting against hers.

What Rey did not realize, was that Kylo’s questions about Poe were for a specific reason.The late Captain Phasma had been given information, funneled to her by the now late Armitage Hux, that Rey’s real mother, Nantea Pendragon, had had twins by two different men.One of them being Rey’s father, Lor.The other, was none other than a man that had been much older than her.A man that had had no force abilities, but came from royal beginnings.And his name was Bail Organa.

Kylo had every intention of making sure that that bit of unwelcome information, died with Captain Phasma and Hux.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning included breakfast, followed by a rigorous training session for Rey, with Kylo in the throne room.Anyone watching the two of them, would’ve seen nothing more than a blur of red and light blue, as their lightsaber duel went from mildly tame and courteous, to quite extreme and finally ending with Kylo knocking Rey’s lightsaber from her hand,and sending it flying, only for it to land and roll over towards the throne chair.

Kylo pointed his red saber at Rey.He was shirtless and wearing only black, karate style pants and shoes.Rey was wearing the equivalent of what would be worn on Earth, that being biking shorts and and top that showed her toned middle.

“You became distracted. Needless to say you are lucky that I am not someone that wants to kill you.”Kylo said calmly.

Rey smirked, then used the force to turn invisible and kick out to trip Kylo, so that he fell!His lightsaber flailed from his hand and Rey re-appeared, motioned towards her own fallen saber, bringing it back into her hands, before walking over to pick up her canister of water.Kylo stood up and watched his apprentice wife sip her water, before using the force to wrench the container from her hands and over to him! He set it down on the floor.

“Okay…what was that about?” Rey asked, sensing a lecture coming on.

“What you did just now was cowardly.Your habit of using your force cloak to hide from your opponent.”

“I wasn’t hiding! I thought it was quite clever.”

“Even the dark side has some dignity.We do not cloak ourselves out of fear. We face opponents head on.”

Rey refrained from rolling her eyes! She planned on using that trick on Dagobah!Rey had no intention of fighting off wild, murderous beasts and other forms of life! She would go there like a good apprentice, then use her cloak.After thirty days, when it was time to return, she would come back here to safety.The idea of this ship ever being ‘safe’ for her, was proof of how much her life had changed in just the span of a little over a week.

Rey tuned Kylo back in and realized he was giving her a look of disapproval.

“You were not listening.”

“Of course I was.You said that cloaking was cowardly.”

“And?”

“And what?”

Kylo emitted a small, impatient sigh.

“This is why the Dagaboh challenge has to be met, Rey. Not only will it strengthen your skills, but it will force your concentration elsewhere.”

“Why do we have to talk about this so early in the morning?” she complained and used the force to get her canister back from Kylo.She sipped some water, just as Kylo turned invisible! Rey almost choked and slowly set the canister down.She sensed him but not in time to keep him from moving behind her and yanking her ponytail-hard!

Kylo then re-appeared and smiled at her.Calmly.It was maddening!

“I take it your reason for that dirty trick was to teach me some sort of lesson?”

“I take it from your tone that you didn’t like being tricked like that?”

“Anakin would have never done something like that!”

“Is he the one that taught you that trickery, instead of facing your opponent, was honorable?”

“Anakin explained things.Like why I shouldn’t do this or that.You just…”

“I just what?” Kylo asked, moving close to her.

Rey said nothing more about Anakin, and that was when Kylo’s mouth swooped down to meet hers in a quick kiss!

“So did Anakin ever do that between training sessions?” he asked slyly.

“You know he didn’t.” Rey said quietly, not exactly mad at him any longer for his invisibility lesson.She also hadn’t hated their night together. After their hot tub encounter, Rey had spent the rest of her night in bed with Kylo, where his demanding body elicited passion from her that she could’ve never dreamed of.He made her forget her worry for Anakin and his memory loss.He made her forget her sorrow over her suspicion that Anakin was the one responsible for the explosion.And she had not given her Dagobah anxiety anymore thought.

Kyle’s arms enclosed around her and he molded their bodies together.

“I will tell you what, Little Scavenger: I might consider coming with you to Dagobah…to help train you in the task.Would that make things better?”

Rey smiled wanly.Actually, no, that would not help because then he would find out she was planning on using the cloak!Before she could lie, General Pryde stepped off of the elevator and approached them.Kylo let go of her.

“I have something I need to attend to.” he said, summoning a training remote with the force.“I want you to practice blocking the blasts, while floating upside down with your lightsaber.”

Rey nodded and General Pryde watched the Supreme Leader’s apprentice/wife, jump into the air, then stop herself from landing on her head, a few feet from the ground.The training remote began firing at her and she ignited her lightsaber and blocked the shots.Kylo put on his shirt and the two men walked to the elevator.

“Well?” he asked.

“A scouting team was sent to the vicinity of the Zeven Star.It is there.Pictures were taken and if I may be blunt, this space station looks larger than the previous two Death Stars. And it looks as if it could be ready for operation at any moment.”

Kylo sensed hesitation from the General.Pryde could see that he was being assessed and spoke up.

“Sir, the station resembles…resembles the mask that the late Lord Vader wore.” Pryde said quietly.Kylo eyed him.

“What?”

“Yes.”

“My mother had an Ewok design a space station that looks like Darth Vader’s mask? She loathed him.Why would she do that?”

“Sir, I think it is proof that the Resistance means us no good.”

Kylo nodded but decided to move on.

“Were any pictures taken of this Ewok engineer?”Kylo asked.

“No.But the protocol droid was spotted.”

Kylo glanced back at Rey before resuming the conversation.

“Send in an attack fleet to blow the station up.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.Was there anything else?”

“Yes.About that other problem we discussed.”

General Pryde nodded slightly.

“Yes. Poe Dameron.” he said.

“I am going to send my apprentice to go get Dameron and bring him back here for interrogation. If he knows his true heritage, he could be gaining my mother’s confidence not because he believes in the Resistance.He may want to challenge her royal lineage.”

“Which could be a problem for you as well.” Pryde noted.He then nodded his understanding and turned to the elevator.Kylo rubbed the back of his neck before turning back to Rey.He stopped the training remote using the force and Rey pulled herself right side up.

“What was that all about?” she asked.“Did you find out about the space station?”

“It’s existence was confirmed.It will be destroyed.”

“Are you going to wait until the workers return to the Resistance Destroyer?” Rey asked.

“Why do you ask such questions? No.Whoever is on it, dies with it.And I can see from the way you are looking at me, that this is in reference to Threepio! He is a droid, Rey!”

“You could give them some warning!”

“Why? That monstrosity is being built to destroy us.To destroy both of us and what we are trying to build here.Now, I need for you to do something else for me.”

“What?” Rey asked in a skeptical tone.The things she had ‘done for him’ already, were bad enough.

“I need for you to bring me Poe Dameron.”

Rey eyed him.

“Why?”

“Because I need to interrogate him.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.” Kylo said and moved to cup her face within his hands.“Rey.Please.Just. Do. This.”

“Okay but why do you need to interrogate him? Is this why you were asking me all of those questions about him the other night?”

“Rey.Your shuttle will leave in an hour. Go to the Destroyer, get him, bring him back.That is all you need to know.”

“No it is not! I barely got out of there the last time! I can’t just go flouncing in there…”

“Yes you can.” Kylo said patiently.‘You are very good at ‘flouncing’ and you are force to be dealt with.Go and bring me Dameron.”

He ended his order by giving her a hard kiss, before leaving the throne room.Rey felt like flinging her lightsaber at his back! He always said he wanted both of them to rule, but when she asked questions, he told her nothing!

Rey slowly began picking up her lightsaber and water canister, when she suddenly felt cold.Goosebumps formed on her arms.She looked towards the throne chair.

Anakin was sitting in it! Standing alongside the throne, was a man that looked like a demon of some sort! He even had small horns protruding out of his head.They almost resembled a crown.

“Anakin.” she whispered.“You need to leave.”

Anakin slowly stood up from the throne chair and walked over to her.

“My memory returned. I need you by my side.”

Rey flicked a glance at Darth Maul.

“There can only be one apprentice at a time.” she reminded him.

“You will be my apprentice in this world.Darth Maul would serve me in my own universe.”

Darth Maul, Rey thought. What a God awful name!

“No.Anakin, Kylo will sense that you are here!”

“In the end, Kylo is family.You’re his wife, so you are family as well.We can control this galaxy from two different time lines.Do you know how unstoppable we would be?” Anakin asked, now daring to caress her cheek.Rey moved back a bit.There would have been a time when she would have welcomed Anakin’s touch.But now, she did not know what to think.

“And yet you tried to kill us.Your ‘family’. I know it was you that blew up Kylo’s quarters while I was in them!”

“And yet you still live.” Maul interrupted.“That is because you are a Palpatine.”

“Palpatine,” Anakin said, “lied to me.He said that Kylo and you were planning on murdering Padme.I was wrong to believe him and there was something in me that didn’t believe you would do anything like that.Rey…Kylo is weak when it comes to you.He will never be able to bring out your full potential.”

“Anakin, I can’t return to you.Too much has changed already.”

“But for the better.I have my children.They are with me and Padme is welcome to spread her legs for Obi-Wan and give him other children.They cannot have mine.” Anakin said in a cold voice that she had only heard one other time: when he killed Snoke and dropped his head at the foot of Kylo’s and her bed.

Rey flinched, remembering Padme’s anger and anguish over her lost twins. He also remembered the love he had once had for her, that had caused Rey much frustration. She felt Maul’s glittering eyes on her, then looked at Anakin.

“What do you want from me?”

“A chance to prove that our fates are intertwined.Kylo Ren wants you to bring someone to him.Maul here will go with you to retrieve him.”

Rey looked from Anakin to Maul, who nodded coolly.She didn’t suppose it would hurt to have some extra back up.

“Alright.I leave in an hour.”

“Maul will meet you at the Resistance ship.” Anakin said and he and Maul, disappeared.Rey stared at the spot they were in.She knew she was wrong to take help from Anakin and his vile looking apprentice.But when she returned to the Resistance and her family, Rey could blame everything on Maul, telling them that Kylo was forcing her to work with him.Then she wouldn’t look and seem so evil to everyone…especially to Han and Finn.

Meanwhile, Kylo had a private meeting with the Emperor, via a hologram…

“Did you know that your son’s wife was pregnant with twins? By two different men?”Kylo asked, refraining from sounding sharp.

“Yes.” was the Emperor’s answer.

“And…”

“And what? The other one, the boy, was by some ordinary human and was of no concern or consequence.” Palpatine said with disdain.

“If that were so, then why wasn’t he killed?”

“Because,” Palpatine said with every stronger contempt and disdain, “he was of no concern or consequence.And he shouldn’t be to you or Rey.”

“He is part of the Resistance and has my mother’s confidence.She is **NOT** someone of no concern or consequence.”

“Then deal with him. I do not know why you are even wasting my time with this.Now, I expect to see Rey and yourself here by the end of the week.”

Yes, Kylo thought, that was something else he hadn’t wanted to mention to Rey, since he himself was less enthused by the prospect.Palpatine wanted ‘weekly visits’ from the two of them.He suspected that the Emperor wanted to bond with Rey in some way.A way that would be to Palpatine’s advantage. Kylo was not even remotely worried about Rey bonding wth her grandfather.But it would be interesting to watch him try.

He had agreed on Rey’s behalf to the visit.He planned on telling her at the last minute.

“We will be there.” Kylo replied in an agreeable tone.When the hologram ended, he suddenly felt something.A presence.

He realized that Anakin had been on the First Order ship.Recently.He was beginning to feel real frustration at not being able to end Rey’s connection with him.There was a part of him that realized that on that front, he would have to trust Rey to do that herself.

* * *

**RESISTANCE DESTROYER:**

Leia had returned from seeing Luke to quite the mess.And betrayal.

Hux’s body had been found underneath Rey’s bed! Leia had no choice but to accept the fact that Rey had strangled him using the force.She wanted to believe that she had exposed Hux in some way, but then Poe told her his story.A tale of her daughter using the force to look into his mind and get information out of him.Information that Rey could only be taking to one person.

And unfortunately, Han confirmed Leia’s suspicions.The problem was there was no time for her to take any of this in.Not really.

If the First Order knew about the space station, then it had to be defended.And as far as Rey and Kylo changing the past, that had to be dealt with as well.And Luke had told her how.

He had consulted with the spirits of Yoda, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu.The way for the past to have balance with the here and now, was for Rey to go back to the past again.Further back.Like when Anakin Skywalker was a little boy.

Rey needed to make sure that Qui-Gon freed Anakin and his mother, Shmi.And Shmi had to be allowed to be in Anakin’s life as he trained to be a Jedi. How Rey was going to accomplish that, Leia did not know.But since she had so brilliantly muddied the past, Leia expected Rey to rectify it as well.

She was alone with Han in the infirmary.A doctor looked her over to make sure the trip to see Luke had not been too taxing.Now the two of them were alone.

“I can’t believe you risked your life to see Kylo Ren.”

“He’s Ben, honey.And I can’t believe you left this infirmary to go see Luke.”

“I’m fine, Han.I have been for more than a day.”

“That’s not the point.What did you meet with Luke about? Can I know that?”

Leia walked over to a mirror and stared at her reflection, thinking of how the years wore on her face.And they seemed to speed up once she and Han lost Ben to the dark side.She turned back to face him.

“Rey and Kylo have messed some things up in the past.Luke told me how to balance things out.I need to talk to Rey.”

“Yeah.I actually spoke to her when she was here.”Han said.

“And she told you she killed Hux?”

“No.And we don’t know it was her.”

“Oh Han! Come on!”

“Okay, what if she did?What the hell was he doing in her room?He was here to spy on us.”

“Yes, Han, and Rey was sent here by our son to kill him.”

“Okay, Leia, let’s say that’s true.Kill him for what? Our current location?If that’s what Snoke wanted…”

“Snoke is dead, Han.Hux was good enough to at least inform us of that.”

“He’s dead?”

“Yes and our son is the Supreme Leader now.He didn’t tell you all of this when you went to see him?” Leia asked in a sarcastic tone.

“No, Leia! You know what I found out? That our son is married to Rey and he loves her! He also let me see what was going on in his head using one of his force thingee’s! And I could see that he was happy with Rey and sad about something! Some kind of loss he had experienced. Something that Rey knows nothing about.Our son needs her and I think that she will bring him back to us!”

“Rey is married to Kylo Ren?Oh God! I should have known she was keeping something from me in her story! It never made sense how she went back in time, and somehow ended up with him all of the time, instead of returning here! I need to talk to Poe.”

“Leia? Did you hear me? About Ben and Rey?”

“Han, if Rey does not return to the past to fix all that’s been different so far…”

“Yeah, see, that’s another thing! I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about! What’s different? What? You just assume that I know what Luke and you know!”

Leia stared at him for a moment before answering.

“I hired an Ewok to design a space station for the Resistance.It is very much like how the Death Star looked, only with an added feature.Poe is the only other person that knew about it, and now Rey had gotten the information out of him and given it to the man that used to be our son.”

Han was at a loss for words!Leia used his silence to try and leave the infirmary, but he grabbed her arm!

“You built a Death Star?”

“Yes.For the Resistance.”

“Or for yourself?!”

Leia pulled her arm out of his grip!

“I plan to rid this galaxy of First Order influence, just like I helped rid this world of the Empire.And after the First Order goes down, I’m going to make sure that no other copycats creep up to rule in some tyrannic fashion, ever again.We should have known Palpatine was still alive. And he used the Death Star against everyone that didn’t bow down to him.Now **WE** have one.” she said firmly.

“Leia,” Han said in a strangled tone, “Ben…”

“Ben is part of the problem.He can get on the side of right or not.” Leia said.“Now I need to find Poe.”

Leia left the infirmary and Han leaned on a bed.For years he’d been caught between his love for Leia and his resentment of Luke.Now he felt as if he was caught in between his wife and son.Because Leia had just as much told him that she had built a space station to kill their only son with.And Rey would probably die too.

* * *

Kylo could not get it out of his head, that the space station looked like Darth Vader’s helmet.The very helmet he had, had been destroyed in the explosion.But it was not something anyone could forget seeing.Ever.

And yet his mother had specified that her space station look like her father’s helmet.Why?

He was sitting in the throne room and thinking of initiating a force mind link with her, when Rey entered, dressed in black. Her small cape flapped as she approached.

“I am leaving now.I’ll let you know when I have Poe.”

Kylo was sitting on the throne chair.He said nothing and was now unsure as to whether he should send Rey there at all.Leia’s state of mind bothered him. 

“What?” Rey asked.

“How was Mother when you saw her?”

“Fine.I told her about how things had changed because of our visits to the past.She left to go see Luke.What’s wrong?”

Kylo did not answer.

“So,” Rey said, “you can’t tell me why I have to bring Poe here, and now you won’t tell me why you’re worried about Mother! And you are, I can see it!”

“Tell me why Anakin was here?I can still feel his presence from when he was in this room before.”

“Oh.He just came by to say hello. He no longer has amnesia.”

“That’s very cute, Rey.Is he planning on helping you with Poe?”

“No.I am doing that myself.” Rey lied. 

His eyes probed hers.

“Rey…just come home safe.I fear that mother may be unhinged.”

“What? Come on, Kylo, you cannot make a statement like that and not explain! And if she were mad in anyway, then Father would have told me.”

“She’s built a space station.”

“For the Resistance! They cannot stay on that Destroyer forever.She was probably just planning ahead.”

Kylo drummed his fingers along side the chair armrest.Rey tried to read his mind and all she saw was great fear and worry for her.And for Leia.She saw something else: hatred of Poe.

“Why do you really want me to bring Poe to you?”Rey asked. 

Kylo’s answer was to stand up and walk towards her.When he was standing in front of her, his mouth found hers in a searing kiss that Rey reluctantly ended.Kylo’s hands encased her face.

He then told her half the truth.

“I want him here because I suspect he was responsible for the explosion.” he said.And he did.The more he thought about it, the more he felt as if Poe had blown up his quarters so that he would have no one dispute his royal claim.Leia would probably be next.

Rey reluctantly pulled away from him.

“You think Poe was the one…”

“That almost killed both of us.He…” Kylo trailed off.He could not tell her as of yet, about their lost seedling child.Rey would never be able to keep her mind on the task ahead.And it would interfere with her Dagobah training.

“He what, Kylo?! Father said he could see you crying over me after that explosion! What else happened?”

Kylo felt himself losing his will when it came to her.He kissed her again and suddenly, Rey’s mind was flooded with images…images of Dr. Blahor telling Kylo about their lost child that had only been a week old seed…their lost child…

Rey wrenched herself away from Kylo and backed back!

“I was pregnant???”

“Our first time created a child, Rey.” Kylo said with a calm he did not feel.“A child that is no more because Mother sent Poe Daemeron here! He must pay for killing our child!”

Rey turned to leave the throne room, but Kylo hurried so that he was in front of her!

“I need you to go and get him!I need for you to carry on as if you do not know that he killed our child! I will deal with him!”

“Poe didn’t kill our baby.Anakin did.I felt it when I touched him.”Rey said in a hollow voice.She tried to move around him, but Kylo blocked her way again!

“Anakin? Anakin killed his great grandchild?”

“He said Palpatine told him we were going to kill Padme.He thought he was only killing you.Kylo…I don’t feel well…I don’t want to go…”

But Kylo gripped her by her shoulders—hard!

“How long have you known it was Anakin?!”

“You are hurting me!”

“Was this child even mine, Rey? Was there more between Anakin and you than you let on?!” Kylo asked in a vicious tone.Rey’s first instinct was to use lightening on him.But she refrained from doing so.

“You would not have been so heartbroken, if you had thought the child was Anakin’s.” Rey sniffed and he let her go.She moved around him and got onto the elevator.She was going to pretend to do as Kylo asked.She would get on the shuttle and head to the Destroyer and then…

Then she was not coming back here to the First Order or Kylo Ren, ever again.

She turned to face Kylo.

“I will bring Poe Dameron back here.” she lied.“I know when you’re not telling me everything.You have more of a problem with him than just our lost child.”

The elevator doors closed and Rey closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling.She did not look at anyone she passed in the hallways to the hangar, where her shuttle sat.She got on board, powered it up, got cleared for take off and left the First Order.Hopefully for good.

She didn’t know what hurt the most: that Kylo had not told her about the baby or that he had actually thought it was Anakin’s.

It was as she sat in the pilot’s chair, thinking about everything that Kylo had just told her, that Darth Maul materialized and sat in the co-pilot’s chair.Rey was forced to forget her own heartache and deal with something she had forgotten about.

“You have been crying.” Maul noted. There was no caring in his voice.

“Things have changed.” was all she said.“I don’t need your help.”

“Then you have finally learned the truth? About your lost child?” Maul asked.Rey gaped at him!

“ **YOU** knew?!”

Maul eyed her.

“Why wouldn’t I have?The boy will eventually become Anakin’s apprentice.Or mine. Your grandfather deemed it so.”

A boy.

Rey slowly stood up, then put her hand out towards Maul! Suddenly, he could feel nothing but his head!

“What have you done?!” Maul hissed.“I can…”

“I didn’t even know I could do that.” Rey said calmly.“I paralyzed every muscle within you except for your head and heart.Talk, ‘Darth Maul’ and tell me why you’re acting like my baby is still alive?”

“Because it is…Palpatine has him.He promised him to my Master!” Maul hissed.

“Leave.Leave or I’ll fry you into space!” Rey yelled.Maul slowly disappeared, still paralyzed with the exception of his head and heart.Anakin would likely reverse what Rey did when Maul returned. 

Rey suddenly changed her coordinates.She was not going to the Resistance Destroyer.

She was going to Exegol to get her baby.And that part about her son becoming Anakin’s apprentice??? What??? Did that mean Anakin knew about this the whole time as well?

Elsewhere, a First Order fleet faced a larger than life space station that looked like the helmet of the late Darth Vader.They were also under the assumption that it was not fully operational.They were surprised when one of the red eyes opened and a large, deadly ray blast, obliterated almost half of the attack fleet! What was left was forced to turn around and head back to head quarters…and Kylo Ren, to tell him of the bad news.

And on the island, Luke raised his head while meditating.He could feel Rey’s pain and knew where she was heading.He decided he was going to Exegol as well, to help her kill Palpatine and retrieve her seedling son.

THE END.

AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is the end of Part 1 one this series.The next installment will be called **‘MRS. KYLO REN’.**


End file.
